Watcher in the Wings
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Team Arrow, the Birds of Prey and the members of Batman family must solve a series of mysterious murders after a friend is being suspected of the crime and the search for truth shall lead them to dark places.
1. Prologue

**A plot bunny I got when reading some _Batman_ comic books. This will be in _The Dar(h)k War_ saga but I plan to make it much shorter, unlike other stories. Timeline wise, this will take place in between _Arrow_ Season 6-7 and before Batwoman crossover, and the Batwoman story I will write, once it airs.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

 **Hope you have fun**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**

* * *

"Thanks for helping me, Hank." A man around 40 years old said as Henry helped him put the goods from boxes on shelves.

"It's OK, Ned." Henry smiled before one of the boxes fell from a counter. "Damn it." He picked the box up and found a small badge with a red Christian cross on the floor before he picked it up.

"Thanks." Ned said as he quickly took the badge and took it into the backroom.

"What's that?" Henry asked. "It looked like a templar cross."

"Something I've been trying to bury." Ned said. "Look, I appreciate your help, Hank. Tell Nicky and Riley I said ' _hello_ '."

"I will." Henry said as he left the store.

As Ned was later doing chores in the store, suddenly, the lights flickered before behind him appeared a masked figure in scarlet red hood and cape, an armor, a cross on his chest plate and a sheathed sword on his back. "Who… who are you?" He asked, frightened.

" _The Angel of Death…_ " The man pulled out his sword before stabbing Ned in his chest as he gulped and mouth filled with blood.

* * *

 ** _Later, Fyff's house_**

"Well, I gotta say, the meat loaf was excellent, Laurel." Barbara laughed.

"Well, I wish you had cooked that well ten years ago." Oliver drawled as Laurel playfully nudged him with her leg.

Then, a doorbell rang as Nicole got up and opened the door to see Detective Harvey Bullock and… "Detective Montoya. Harvey."

Henry spat out his drink as he heard the name and Barbara tensed. " _What_?"

"Who's Montoya?" Laurel whispered.

"Henry's... it's complicated." Barbara said.

"Oh." Sara gapped as everyone felt the awkwardness in the air.

"Hey, Nicky. We're looking for your brother." Montoya said.

"What's going on?" Henry asked as he approached the door before Montoya cuffed him.

"You're under arrest for suspicion of murder of Edward Ruskin. Anything you say—"

"Renee, wait, I didn't do anything." Henry protested.

"Harvey!" Nicole snapped as Montoya dragged him into a cruiser. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry but I guess your brother was again at the wrong place at the wrong time." Bullock said.

"Laurel, I think Henry might need an attorney." Barbara suggested as Laurel nodded.

It looked like things were about to get messy.

* * *

 **Imagine that Detective Renee Montoya is played by Olivia Wilde.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

 **With regards**

 _ **Bl4ckHunter**_


	2. The Angel of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.** _  
_

* * *

"Commissioner, so far, this is all circumstantial evidence and you cannot say for certain that my client committed the crime." Laurel said in the interrogation room next to Henry, while facing Commissioner Gordon.

"Perhaps but Henry here has a long history of getting himself into trouble and being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Gordon pointed out, glancing towards Henry. "True, no concrete evidence suggests that he murdered Mr. Ruskin but given _who_ is the suspect, surely you understand my predicament."

"Jim, you know I wouldn't do that." Henry pleaded.

"No." Gordon nodded, believing Henry. "We're not charging you with anything. _Yet_." He uncuffed Henry. "But don't leave town."

"I won't." Henry promised as Laurel was leaving and Gordon grabbed Henry by his arm and neared his ear.

"Henry. Stay out of this. Whatever you got planned, forget about it, right now and leave this to the professionals." Gordon hissed with a glare.

"I'm not planning anything, Jim." Henry promised as Gordon nodded after a moment.

Henry was walking out of the interrogation room as Montoya shot him a glare. "You always have to put your feet into deep swamp, do you?"

"I'm innocent, Renee, you know that." Henry snapped.

"Maybe. But one day, your luck runs out and you'll end up back behind bars." Montoya sneered.

"Is that a threat?" Henry hissed.

"No. But some people don't change, do they?" Montoya scoffed.

"I have changed." Henry protested.

"That remains to be seen." Montoya said with a scowl as Henry left.

* * *

"What's the deal with you and Montoya?" Laurel asked as she was driving down the road with Henry sitting on passenger seat.

"It's… let's just say she and I have a history of playing cat-and-mouse." Henry sighed.

"You mean, when you were still a private contractor?" Laurel asked.

"She's caught me a couple of times in places where I wasn't supposed to be and she's been kind of bent on getting me behind bars. Then, one day, I saved her life. She owed me and then let it all go. More or less." Henry shrugged.

"Is that all?" Laurel insisted. "Barbara said that there's more to it."

"I…" Henry sighed. "Look, this isn't the place or time to talk about it."

Laurel sighed too but understood before she raised her brows. "Wait, were you two—"

"No." Henry said instantly. "We weren't dating or anything like that. She hates my guts. Besides, she's not my type."

Laurel narrowed her brows. "So you two never—"

"No!" Henry said loudly.

"Not even a one-night stand?" Laurel teased as Henry paused and his hesitation was the only answer she needed to know as she giggled.

"Not a word from you." Henry snapped.

"Man, I can't wait to see how are you going to explain this to Sara." Laurel said with a laugh as Henry glowered.

"I hate you."

* * *

 _ **Later, Wayne Manor**_

"So, do you think someone's setting you up?" Bruce asked.

"It's possible." Henry admitted. "But as far as I know, Mercy is in A.R.G.U.S. custody and anyone else I could think of, is either behind bars or dead. I checked. Maybe they were after Ned and not me."

"Edward Ruskin." Bruce looked up a profile on a computer. "Collector of antiques."

"No recent travels or unusual activity on his credit cards." Barbara read.

"I'll pull up surveillance footage from outside his store." Bruce said as they looked at the video.

"Well, here I am, walking out from the store." Henry said as they saw him on the footage, leaving the store.

Then, for ten minutes or so, they saw Ned cleaning up the store before the lights flickered.

"What is that?" Laurel asked.

"Wait, do you see that?" Oliver asked as Bruce paused the footage.

"Yeah."

"What?" Henry asked as Bruce rewound the footage and then, frame-by-frame, they were again looking at the lights flicker before they saw a shadow of a man in hood and a cape and holding a sword. "Who the hell…"

The man stabbed Ned in his chest as Henry and Laurel gapped.

"Oh, my God…"

"I guess we know what happened with Ned." Barbara said.

"Who's that?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. Maybe if I can clear it up…" Bruce typed some commands as the picture of the hooded man became clearer as they saw the cross symbol on his chest.

"Is that a templar cross?" Laurel asked as Bruce tried to cross-reference the symbol with the database. After a few minutes, he got a match.

"Sacred Order of Saint Dumas."

"What's that? I've never heard of it." Henry shook his head.

"The records are scarce." Bruce nodded. "It looks like they have some sworn mission to protect… Gotham but most of these claim that the order is nothing but a myth."

"That badge with the templar cross…" Henry realized.

"What?" Everyone turned to him.

"The other night, when I helped Ned clean up his store, I found a badge with a templar cross and Ned ditched it, like if he never wanted to see that thing again." Henry explained. "I guess he knew more than he was letting on."

"And someone killed him. You think this is connected?" Oliver asked.

"Seems likely." Henry nodded.

"We'll get to the bottom of this. But you're going to stay put." Bruce ordered to Henry, who nodded.

"OK. I understand."

* * *

 _ **Later, Edward Ruskin's apartment**_

Batman and Green Arrow went into Ned's apartment as they searched around to see furniture turned around and multiple things scattered around on the floor.

"Looks like someone was here before us." Green Arrow said.

"And apparently, they were looking for something." Batman nodded.

"The police must have collected all the evidence we might need." Green Arrow pointed out.

"Batcomputer has access to GCPD's network. I'll know what they found." Batman assured him as he then looked at the floor and pulled out a loose tile and found a small stone with a templar cross.

"What's that?" Green Arrow asked.

"The same cross that—"

Before Batman could finish, Green Arrow tackled him to the ground as they noticed shining steel. "Look out!"

Green Arrow kicked back the caped man in a hood and a mask.

"Who are you?"

"Azrael. You have what I seek. Hand it over."

"Why did you kill Edward Ruskin?" Batman demanded.

"He was in my way." Azrael swung his sword as Green Arrow blocked with his bow. Azrael tried to attack again before Batman blocked with his gauntlets and kicked Azrael back.

"What do you want?" Green Arrow demanded.

"The day of reckoning is rising. Gotham shall burn. And the faithful protectors shall fall with it. The key. Hand it over." Azrael said as he looked at the stone in Green Arrow's hand.

"Why? What is it?" Green Arrow demanded.

Azrael attacked as Batman blocked his sword with his gauntlets and threw him away. Azrael realized this wasn't a fight he would win, so he jumped out through the window and vanished in the night as Batman looked out from the window.

"Damn it."

Green Arrow examined the stone in his hand. "A lot of trouble to go for, just for a stone."

"If it is _just_ a stone." Batman pointed out.

* * *

 _ **Later, Batcave**_

"So, our mysterious assassin from an ancient templar order is after a piece of rock?" Thea drawled.

"It's not just a stone, Thea." Bruce said as he showed the stone under the microscope on the screen as they saw the complex electronics.

"What is that?" Oliver asked.

"From what I can gather, a key." Bruce explained.

"Key to _what_?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. But seeing that this Azrael was willing to kill for it, it can't be good." Bruce said. "It's…. design is incredible. I can't think of any technology that would be able to create it."

"Well, we certainly have a lead." Henry nodded. "I'll see what I can find about this… Order of Saint Dumas."

* * *

As Oliver, Laurel, Henry and Sara went upstairs into the library, Sara turned to her boyfriend. "So, are you going to explain to us what's the deal between you and Detective Montoya? Why does she have it out for you?"

Henry took a deep breath. "Look, there's a good reason she hates me and I don't blame her. This is what happened fifteen years ago…"

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	3. Searching for a Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 _ **Fifteen years ago, Gotham City**_

Henry was facing a man, more muscular than him as he dodged an incoming punch and kicked the man in his stomach, then hit him in the hip three times and knocked him on the ground before finishing with a punch to his face that knocked him out.

The ringleader entered and gave Henry a strap of cash as he then left.

* * *

"You ever considered being one of my champions here?" The ringleader asked. "Only a few of my usual guests here were able to beat you."

"No, thanks." Henry declined as he put on his jacket. "I'm doing this just to get more money for tuition."

"Fair enough." The ringleader shrugged.

* * *

Henry went into the campus as he noticed a young woman with blonde hair checking for her purse as they were near the dormitory. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I…" The woman sighed. "I just can't find the keys to my room. I knew I hid it here somewhere."

"Can I help somehow?" Henry volunteered. "I think I can open the door for you."

He pulled out a paperclip as he put it in the lock. "I keep telling the dean that the locks need to be changed. Anyone can open them with the right tools." He fiddled with the paperclip before he heard a 'click'. "Here we go."

"Thanks." The woman smiled. "You're a lifesaver." She kissed Henry on his cheek. "What's your name?"

"Henry. Fyff."

"Mary. Blake."

"So, Mary Blake. Would you like to go out on a coffee with me later?"

Mary smiled. "Well, I guess I can't deny that, seeing that you saved me from a lot of embarrassment."

"OK, thanks." Henry smiled as he left before he noticed Barbara and Nicole at the corridor.

"You sly little dog." Nicole teased as Barbara chuckled.

"What? No. It's just a coffee." Henry protested, blushing slightly.

"Sure it is." Barbara giggled.

Henry rolled his eyes as he left the dormitory. "Sisters." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Nicole yelled, laughing.

* * *

Later, Henry was walking down the street before noticing three people harassing a red-haired woman as he intervened.

"Come on, babe, it's just for fun."

"Leave me alone, please." The woman begged.

"Hey!" Henry stepped up. "Leave her alone, right now."

"Back off, this doesn't concern you." One of the men sneered.

"Lady said she wanted to be alone." Henry snapped.

"This is your only chance to walk away in one piece." The man said, turning to Henry with fierce glare.

"Or what?" Henry challenged.

The man pulled out a knife and tried to stab Henry but his experience in fighting ring kicked in as Henry dodged and grabbed the man's arm and twisted the hand with the arm. Henry punched the man in the stomach, headbutted him and kicked him with his knee in the stomach three times before Henry knocked the man on the ground as the man groaned.

The other two men went after Henry but he blocked their punches before one of the men grabbed him from behind, while the other one was pummeling Henry in his chest as he groaned. Henry kicked the man back, using his legs as a support as he and the man holding Henry fell down as they both groaned.

Henry punched the man behind him in his face before the third man he had kicked back, attacked with a piece of pipe as Henry blocked with his arm and hissed in pain before he grabbed the pipe and punched the man relentlessly in his face before he felt down and then he used the pipe to knock him out.

The woman breathed out in relief. "Thank you."

"I wasn't going to leave a damsel in distress, was I?" Henry smiled.

"You did me a favor, Mr.…"

"Fyff." Henry said.

"You seem like you could take care of yourself, Mr. Fyff." The woman smiled. "My name is Mercy. Mercy Graves. I think you could help me, actually."

"Help you _how exactly_?"

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" Henry demanded incredulously.

"I'm not joking, Mr. Fyff." Mercy chuckled. "Besides, it's not like if you get into trouble if they won't know you were there."

* * *

Gotham City Docks

Henry climbed on some crates as he was on a bridge, observing some men carrying some crates as he pulled out his camera.

"Frankie, you're here! You gotta get down here!"

"These are all of them?"

"Yeah."

Henry was taking some photos and was about to walk away before he accidentally kicked a piece of metal that fell down with a ' _clank_ '.

"What was that?" One of the thugs demanded.

"There!" Another one pointed up to see Henry covered in shadow.

"Shit." Henry cursed as he started to run as they fired their guns and Henry heard the metal clanking as the bullets hit the bridge as Henry jumped on a pile of crates and then on another bridge before one of the thugs attacked him with a knife but Henry grabbed his hand and knocked the knife away by slamming his hand against the railing before throwing him down on a pile of crates as he heard a 'thud' before he heard someone yelling.

"It's the freaking Bat! Kill him!"

Henry realized he just got himself in over his head as he climbed out through the window with his camera and was running down the street before suddenly, he was hanging upside down as he yelped.

"Whoa!" Then, as he was slowly turning around, he saw a silhouette of a person with pointy ears and a cape as he groaned. "Oh, great."

" _Henry…_ " Batgirl whispered so lowly that Henry didn't even understand what was she saying as she looked at him in surprise before getting ahold of herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I'm not with these guys, OK? This isn't what it looks like, I swear." Henry begged.

"Then explain it to me." Batgirl demanded, not in mood for games, glaring at Henry with assessing gaze before she picked his camera and went over the contents. "What are you playing at?"

Henry sighed, realizing he was done. "Look, I'm a little low on money for tuition. Some chick offered me a good load of cash if I was gonna photograph this." He explained to Batgirl the whole situation as she sighed before cutting him loose as he fell down on the ground as he groaned.

"Get out." Batgirl hissed.

"What?" Henry asked, surprised she was going to let him go.

"Get out before Batman or the cops catch you and stay out of trouble and _don't_ trust Mercy Graves. You'll regret it." Batgirl said bluntly.

"You… you're letting me go? Why?" Henry asked, not understanding.

"I know a bad guy, when I see one. And you're not a bad guy. Just a good guy, who made a bad choice." Batgirl said with an understanding look, which confused Henry but considering that there were sirens echoing in the distance, he decided it best _not_ to push his luck as he ran away.

* * *

"Well?" Mercy asked as Henry met her in an alley.

"It got a little more complicated than you told me it would be." Henry grumbled as she raised her brows. "Batman was there."

"Oh." She gapped. "And did he… complicate things for you?"

"A little." Henry nodded. "His partner stole my camera."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Mercy sighed.

"But she didn't take the memory card." Henry said with a smirk as he pulled the card out of the pocket.

"Excellent work, Mr. Fyff." Mercy smiled as she handed Henry an envelope full of cash. "I hope we can cooperate someday even more."

Henry shrugged. He wasn't proud of what he was doing but considering that fight clubs weren't giving him enough of an income for tuition, it seemed like a necessary evil.

* * *

Later, Henry was at a coffee shop, where Mary approached him as he smiled. "Hi."

"Hey." Mary then noticed the dirt on his face. "What happened to you?"

"Ah, some idiot on a bike almost bumped into me and I hit the pavement." Henry said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Did he apologize to you?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." Henry nodded quickly as he pulled out his wallet. "Cappuccino for me, please." He told the vendor, who handed him the coffee as Henry paid him.

"Your coffee."

"Thanks."

"So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Mary asked.

"Well, I study computer sciences, Masters. I like to play video games, you might have met my sister, Nicky."

"Yeah, she's nice." Mary nodded.

"And what about you?" Henry asked.

"Well, art. That's my gig." Mary said.

"Wow. Painting?"

"Music." Mary corrected as Henry chuckled.

* * *

Nicole was in her house, looking through the bills before Henry entered and let on a table a strap full of cash as she turned to him, surprised. "What's that?"

"Our tuition money." Henry said as Nicole widened her eyes.

"Henry, that's seventy thousand dollars." Nicole said. "You don't get that kind of money that quick, in few days. What did you do?" She asked, narrowing her eyes before lifting Henry's shirt and seeing the bruises on his body as she gasped. "You were in a fight club again?"

"No." Henry denied. "I… did a job for someone and… things got a little complicated."

"Henry…" Nicole sighed. "You know where that got most people here in Gotham—"

"Nicky, it's not like that." Henry tried to explain. "She offered me a lot of money and things were going fine but I just was a little careless and fell down, that's all."

"Don't lie to me." Nicole snapped.

"Nicky, I… I'm not lying. I'm not gonna be like any other poor loser here in Gotham or in Starling City in the Glades, I promise." Henry pleaded.

Nicole sighed. "Fine. But please, don't get yourself into trouble like Dad did once. Remember, when he pissed off Maroni?"

"It's not like that. I promise." Henry said.

* * *

Few months after Henry and Mary started dating, Mercy occasionally hired him to shadow some people and take pictures of them, break into some places and steal some things as Henry did that, when it was necessary to earn money. And considering that there were some people he had to fend off, Henry started to go more often to fight club to train and he started to go into shooting range to learn how to shoot from a gun properly.

* * *

One night, Henry was breaking into a museum, which was guarded as he snuck into a locker room and stole a guard's uniform.

Then, he went into the security room and programmed the cameras to play in a loop before he went into an exhibit room and saw an ancient jar.

" _This jar contains very rare chemical my client would like to get. All I need is a small sample._ "

Henry opened the case and opened the jar, taking a sample of the liquid in a vial before he heard clanking and he turned around to see a couple of thieves break in.

"Damn it, I thought we took care of all the guards."

Then, Henry took cover as the thieves opened fire on him as he panicked for a moment and before he heard them reload as he started to run but one of the thieves tackled him to the ground. Both of them struggled before the man pulled out his gun and Henry grabbed his hand as they both wrestled for the gun before a muffled gunshot went off.

The man widened his eyes and Henry felt something wet soaking his shirt and then he widened his eyes in realization and horror as the man collapsed on him, staring without seeing. Henry shook the dead man off, shock filling him upon realizing he just killed the man.

"There he is! Get him!" One of the thieves yelled as they started to chase Henry as he got up and ran as they tried to shoot him before he drove away into the night.

* * *

As soon as he was sure the air was clear, Henry went out from the car went into nearby private bathroom and luckily, it was too dark for anyone to notice he had blood on his jacket as he took it off and started to clean the blood on his hands and on his shirt as he took a deep breath and looked into the mirror.

"It was self-defense. It was me or him. I had no choice." Henry told to himself, trying to shake off the pain in his chest as he felt guilt and shame upon killing a man but trying to convince himself that the man had deserved it and he had no choice.

* * *

"You did a great job." Mercy said as she visited Henry in his apartment, while he was still shaken up from what happened last night.

"I killed a guy." He whispered lowly.

"In self-defense." Mercy pointed out. "What you did, does not make you a bad person. It was either him or you. And besides, he was working for far more dangerous men, who would kill people for less than simple breaking-and-entering."

"But he was still a person." Henry said. "What about his family? Friends?"

"He was a man, who would rape, steal and murder and you think that his family would care for a man like him, if they knew who he was? And besides, his friends were no better than him. I wouldn't lose any sleep over them, if I were you. You did what had to be done." Mercy pointed out but it didn't make Henry feel any better. "He would have killed you without second thought, unlike you."

She walked away, leaving Henry alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Henry woke up, panting out as in his mind replayed what happened before turning his head to see Mary sleeping peacefully, oblivious of what happened.

Henry put on his pants and went into the kitchen, taking a glass of water and some pills as suddenly, he was reliving how he was struggling with the man before hearing the gunshot as he dropped the glass as it shattered upon hitting the floor.

"You OK?" Mary asked as she put on her shirt and went out as he wiped his face.

"Just having trouble sleeping." Henry admitted.

"That's three nights in the row. What's going on?" Mary asked. "Henry."

Henry took a breath, not being able to lie to her anymore. "I killed a guy."

"What?" Mary gapped as Henry sat down and told her everything about Mercy Graves. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to know I was shadowing people and stealing to get money! Or even the fight clubs, I didn't want you to see me like that!" Henry snapped. "I'm not a good person and I never should have tried to pretend with you that I'm someone I'm not!" He said, looking down ashamed and guilty as Mary held his shoulder.

"You're not a bad person, Henry."

"I lied to you. I was fighting and stealing and I killed a man." Henry whispered.

"But eventually you came clean about it." Mary assured him. "That shows that there's good in you. Look, you said that he was going to kill you and you had to act in self-defense, correct?" Henry nodded. "Would you have killed him, if you had another choice?"

Henry considered. "I… I don't… no." He admitted. "I… I just don't see how I could live with myself if I killed a guy in cold blood."

"And he would have killed you without hesitation." Mary said. "You see, that's the difference between you and him."

"Why won't you give up on me?" Henry asked her.

"Because I know you're a good person deep down. You just need the right people at your side." She assured him as he stared at her before kissing.

* * *

Few weeks later, Henry started to visit PTSD groups for veterans as he created for himself a story about being a scout in military and killing a man in self-defense as he was listening to other people, mainly to help himself to cope with the guilt over killing a man as the sessions were helping him feel better, upon realizing he had no choice left.

* * *

One day, Henry visited his sister's house before he saw the bruises on her face. "Nicky. What happened?"

"Nothing." She said, trying to adjust her hair to cover the bruises but Henry took a closer look.

"Who did that to you?" Henry demanded.

Nicole sighed. "Just leave it alone, it's OK."

"No, it's not." Henry hissed. "Nicky. I want the truth. Who did this?"

Nicole sighed. "Carlos."

"From football?" Henry hissed.

"Look, we've gone out a few times and then once or twice he got drunk and—"

"Nicky. Why didn't you tell me this?" Henry demanded, blood boiling slowly as he tried to keep his tone leveled.

"It's nothing, really. He's just sometimes—"

"He's an irresponsible, controlling jackass and you let him treat you like crap. Damn it. You have a baby son." Henry snapped.

"Henry, I'm trying to make it right with him. Please, just leave it alone." Nicole pleaded.

"Fine." Henry sighed, apparently giving in.

* * *

Later, Henry was waiting outside campus as he saw a small group of football players go out before Henry waited for Carlos to be alone and little further from campus as he approached him.

"Hey. Carlos, right?"

"Wait, I know you. Hank Fyff, right? Nicky's brother. The hacker boy." Carlos said.

"Would you like to explain to me, why are there bruises on my sister's face?" Henry demanded angrily.

"Look, I don't know anything about it." Carlos denied. "Maybe your sister is a little careless. Maybe she needs to know that people don't like her trying to change people for better. Maybe she needs to know, who's the boss."

"That's how it is? You showing my sister, who's the boss?" Henry sneered.

"I don't know what you're implying." Carlos protested.

"Let me show you." Henry hit him in the chest as Carlos struggled to catch a breath as he staggered back. "Right now, I hit your sternum and you're struggling to catch a breath, since it put quite a pressure on your lungs."

"What are you, some kind of a psycho?" Carlos snapped.

"Just a concerned brother." Henry growled before hitting Carlos in the hip. "That's your liver. When you hit the liver right, you hit the vagus nerve, that tentacles into the rest of your body." Then he hit Carlos three more times in the hip as Carlos trembled and struggled to catch a breath. "Your brain short-circuits and body shuts down." He pinned him to the wall as Carlos was too paralyzed to fight back. "You feel fear, just like my sister did, when you were hitting her." Henry then slammed him against a wall. "Now, you're going to listen to me very carefully and remember what I'm gonna tell you, asshole.

One of these two things are going to happen.

One, you're going to treat my sister properly as she deserves, since she also has a baby son to look after and be responsible and faithful to her, if you want to hang out with her and make her happy, like she deserves.

Two, you're going to stay the hell away from Nicky forever and leave her alone.

And in both those cases, you're _never_ , _ever_ , going to lay a finger on my sister again. Because if you do, I'm going to crush _every_ single bone in your body. And you're not going to tell the cops or the dean what happened, or I'll tell them what you did to my sister." He slammed Carlos to the ground and kicked him in the hip as he groaned in pain. "That's your kidney, by the way."

Henry walked away, leaving Carlos there, lying on the pavement, making sure no one saw him and that there weren't any cameras that would spot him beating up the football player.

* * *

The following day, Henry was leaving from the class before Nicole approached him, looking angry.

"What did you do?" Nicole demanded as Henry tried playing dumb.

"I don't know what—"

"Save it." Nicole snapped. "This morning, Carlos said that he was sorry and didn't want to see me, ever again but I saw the bruises. I _know_ it was you. What did you do?"

"I just didn't want him to hurt you again." Henry tried to explain.

"So, you turn him into a punching bag?" Nicole demanded. "Jesus, Hank. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nicky, I was trying to protect you." Henry insisted.

"I don't need you to fix my problems, OK? This was my mess to clean up, not yours. I would have gotten myself a taser or some self-defense classes. You didn't have to do this, now people are going to think that my brother is a psycho." Nicole hissed. "Do you even realize what you've done? Half the girls in my dorm talk about someone beating him up and they all know he hit me the other night, it doesn't take that much to put it all together."

Henry gulped, realizing the impact his actions had on his sister's reputation. "Nicky, I—"

"Please, just… I can't even stand the sight of you right now." Nicole said, rushing through the corridor as some people were looking at both siblings in shock a bit as Henry felt guilty and ashamed as it added more weight to the fact that he just killed a man in self-defense and he would be lucky if the police didn't find him.

* * *

Henry was few streets away from campus, sitting on bench as Barbara approached him and sat down next to him.

"You OK?"

Henry sighed. "Did Nicky tell you what happened?"

"Are you kidding? Half the campus knows or at least suspects it was you." Barbara snorted as Henry felt more guilt weigh down upon him. "Look, I'm not judging you, Hank, OK?" Henry turned to her, surprised. "I don't blame you for what you did. Honestly, I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing in your position. You were concerned about your sister. And you thought you had to protect her, whatever it takes. I know what that's like." Henry raised his brows. "I've grown up with people close to me, who were like brothers to me. I know what it's like when they're overprotective of someone and go over the line. You just didn't want him to hurt your sister, ever again. I don't blame you for that."

"But Nicky thinks I messed up her life." Henry pointed out as he looked into the night, sad look on his face. "Maybe she's right."

"Come on. You can't think that. Nicky loves you. She always will. True, you went overboard but she wouldn't give up on you, ever." Barbara assured him.

"How do you know that?" Henry asked her, unsure.

"Half the time she talks about the times you broke or lost some of family stuff, when you two were kids and Nicky comforted you, that she misses her moody little fat brother." Barbara said. "She's always going to care about you. Maybe she's mad at you right now but eventually, she'll forgive you. Trust me. Nothing is ever going to change that you're her brother."

"You sure about that?" Henry asked her, still replaying in his mind that he killed a man.

"Yeah." Barbara nodded before noticing the uncertain look on Henry's face. "What did you do?"

Henry sighed, not being able to keep it away from his best friend anymore. "I… I killed a guy."

" _What_?" Barbara hissed.

"I…" Henry didn't want to lie to her but didn't want to risk her judging him for knowing the truth, either. "Few nights ago, I got mugged. A guy tried to steal my wallet, he had a gun aimed at me and…" Henry felt his heart racing. "I don't know, I fought back and the next thing I knew, there was a gunshot and I saw the blood and I had the gun in my hands…" He swallowed hard and tried to take a deep breath, guilt flooding through him as he steadied his breath.

"Henry…" Barbara sighed.

"Does that make me a bad person, Babs?"

"It was either him or you." Barbara assured him.

"But it doesn't make it any easier." Henry said.

"Why didn't you tell my Dad?" Barbara asked.

"I…" Henry paused, not wanting to get into trouble. "I didn't want him to know what I did."

"Henry. My Dad would have understood." Barbara assured him. "The fact that you regret it, shows that you're a good person. You did a bad thing but you had a good reason for it. Sometimes, you don't have a choice."

"But I… I don't want Nicky or Mary to see me differently." Henry said.

"Then, you'd have to be someone I'm sure you're not and I'm sure Mary or Nicky don't think that either." Barbara said. "Don't lose sight of what's in front of you and always be honest with yourself. One thing I'm sure of, is that deep down you're a good person and Mary and Nicky know that too. Even if they might react badly at first." Henry considered her words as Barbara got up. "Just think about it, OK?" She left Henry alone with his thoughts as he reflected on her advice.

* * *

Few weeks later, Henry got a call from a private number as he picked it up. "Hello?"

" _Hello, Fyff. I have a job for you. I know you need some money._ "

"Are you spying on me, Mercy?" Henry hissed.

" _I keep a close eye on potential assets. Are you interested or not?_ "

"What's the job?" Henry asked.

* * *

Henry entered an apartment, where was a man in an apartment sitting at the computer and Henry pulled out a syringe with a tranquilizer before he approached the man and saw a bullet hole on his forehead as he hissed, wondering what has he gotten himself into. The job was to knock out his target and steal some data from the computer.

"Freeze!" He heard a female voice yell from behind.

"Hey, hey, I didn't do this. He was like that already, when I got here." Henry protested as he raised his hands.

"Shut up! Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head, now!" The woman yelled.

Henry complied reluctantly as the woman cuffed him. "This is Detective Renee Montoya. I have a potential suspect. I'm taking him in."

* * *

 **Sorry but this felt like a good place to stop.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	4. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.** _  
_

* * *

"Trespassing and suspicion of murder." Gordon listed as he was sitting across Henry in an interrogation room. "Care to explain why were you trespassing in an apartment of doctor Lawrence Booth?"

"Jim, look, I just wanted to talk with the guy, OK?" Henry tried to explain.

"Why did you have a syringe of sedative with you?" Montoya narrowed her eyes.

"Look, I haven't been able to sleep well lately. I thought I'd give this a shot." Henry lied.

"So, you're a junkie, then?" Montoya sneered.

"No. It's… I just wanted to ask him for some prescription and… I'm not a junkie, please." Henry protested.

Gordon sighed. "Henry… I thought you knew better than that."

"Jim, I know how it must look like but please, he was already dead, when I got there, I swear to God. You have to believe me." Henry tried to explain.

"Bullshit." Montoya snapped. "I know you're lying."

"Calm down, Detective." Gordon cautioned as he measured Henry. "Look… I'm not going to charge you with anything besides trespassing. For now." He uncuffed Henry.

* * *

"Damn." Henry grumbled as he left the police station and checked his wallet. "Good two grands gone."

Montoya went out as she glared at Henry. "You may have fooled Commissioner but you can't fool me."

"Look, I didn't kill him, I swear." Henry said.

"Maybe not. But I know that you weren't there for meds." Montoya hissed. "Whatever you were up to, I _will_ find out. And then, you're in trouble."

Henry tensed as she went back into the precinct, clearly, this woman didn't like being messed with.

* * *

Later, Mercy approached Henry in his apartment, when he was studying for an exam as she left on his desk an envelope of cash.

"I didn't do the job. They caught me."

"I heard. I took care of it, though, so I would not worry. I have other assets." Mercy smirked. "Consider this is payment as an advance."

"For _what_?" Henry asked, not understanding.

"For another job, of course." Mercy said. "Think about it. One hundred thousand dollars."

"If I do _what_?" Henry asked. He didn't like getting himself into more trouble with law enforcement but… the money was too tempting to refuse. At least it would pay him the tuition and who knows what else…

* * *

Henry was outside a bar that belonged to Salvatore Maroni as he swallowed. He didn't like getting into trouble with mob and didn't want to end up like his father, being in debt with loan sharks, until he could pay the money and get roughed up but... the temptation was too great.

Henry was outside on a stakeout, his car parked as he waited for one of the men to go outside as he looked at the photo from Mercy and followed the man discreetly a few streets to… the bridge to Arkham Island. Henry gulped, knowing stories about Arkham Asylum…

Well, at least he knew, where his target was.

* * *

The next night as his target was again heading to Arkham, Henry broke into his apartment, using a lockpick and plastic gloves to prevent leaving any fingerprints behind. As he was scouring the apartment, seeing drugs in some shelves, suddenly, a man started to choke him from behind with a garotte.

Henry struggled, slamming the man against a wall as the man let him go as Henry threw him against a table that crashed. The man kicked Henry back as he stumbled before tackling him to the floor and punching him. Montoya suddenly rushed in and pulled the man away.

"GCPD!"

The man ignored that Montoya had her pistol aimed at him as they traded punches before he knocked Montoya's gun away, towards Henry, who was lying on the floor. He shoved Montoya and grabbed a kitchen knife, about to kill her before suddenly, a gunshot went off as the man froze in shock as blood stain appeared on his shirt as he looked down, seeing the red spread on his shirt before he collapsed to the floor, dead as Montoya turned to Henry, who breathed out in shock that he just killed another guy again as his hands trembled.

"Oh, my God…" Montoya whispered, seeing that Henry had just killed a man, who was about to kill her.

Henry tried to steady his breath and get a hold of himself as his eyes widened, Montoya's gun still in his hands as Montoya knelt to him.

"What did I do?" Henry whispered.

"Hey, hey." Montoya approached him. "Henry. Look at me." She held his hands. "This wasn't murder, OK? This was self-defense. It was either me or him. You didn't have a choice, you hear me? You didn't have a choice."

Henry tried to steady his breath, remembering the therapy sessions as he turned to Montoya, still a little in shock.

* * *

"Mr. Fyff here saved my life." Montoya told Gordon, who turned to Henry, narrowing his eyes as Henry's breath trembled a bit.

"You did well, kiddo." Gordon smiled at Henry, who still looked a little shaken up as Gordon held his shoulder. "Look, what you did, does not make you a monster. It was either Montoya or that man and you saved her life. You had no choice left."

"It was either Montoya or him." Henry told himself, trying to remember the sessions.

"Exactly." Gordon nodded.

Henry breathed out, a little relieved, considering that he already knew a little how to cope with murder. "This doesn't make the fact that I killed a man, any easier."

"It never will be easy. It's something that you need to learn to deal with for the rest of your life, son." Gordon told him. "But remember… as long as you remember that you took no joy in killing the man and that you regret it… you're not a bad person."

Henry considered his words.

* * *

Henry later returned to his apartment, trying to forget about what happened, thinking about what Gordon and Barbara had told him before he heard a doorbell ring as he tensed. He quickly grabbed a nearby crowbar as he peeked through the peephole and then opened the door to Montoya.

"Detective."

"Henry. I… I just came to make sure you're OK." Montoya said honestly. "I… know it must have been hard for you, what happened tonight."

"I…" Henry sighed deeply with trembling breaths. "I'm trying to forget about what happened but I keep seeing his face."

"Henry, you're not a bad person, OK?" Montoya assured him. "You… I just came here to say ' _thank you_ '. For saving me and I… I'm sorry for misjudging you. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I didn't know you were Commissioner's daughter's friend." Henry nodded, appreciating it but still looking ashamed. "You can't beat yourself up over what happened. That man killed, raped and stole and sold drugs. Besides, he would have killed us both with no second thoughts."

"But he was still a person." Henry whispered. "And… even if it was self-defense, that blood will be on my hands forever."

"I know you feel guilty right now. But trust me. You should not have to blame yourself forever." Montoya assured him.

"How do you live with it? Killing a man?" Henry asked. "Taking a life? He may have had family, friends and I—"

"Look, that guy lived an awful life and he made his choice." Montoya assured him. "If anything, they should blame him, this was one of the ways it could have ended, either a bullet, knife, or life in prison. This happens in Gotham often. The only person to blame for his death, is that lowlife himself."

Henry considered her words as she held his hands consolingly. Henry and Montoya stared at each other and neither of them knew for sure, who reacted first but next thing either of them knew, Montoya and Henry laid down on the couch, starting to kiss as she put away Henry's shirt, while he took off her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt as they laid down on bed as they were giving into each other.

* * *

Montoya groaned as she wiped her face, looking around before the memories from last night came back to her as she realized that next to her in bed was Henry and their clothes were scattered on the floor and then she realized that she had just slept with a suspect turned victim, while being emotionally shaken as she felt uncomfortable. Quickly getting up from her bed and getting dressed, she left Henry's apartment as he woke up to hearing the door close as he wondered what just happened.

* * *

"It's never going to go away." Dr. Leslie Thompkins said as she was sitting across Henry in the room. "But remember that you didn't have a choice."

"But how am I supposed to live with how are Mary, Nicky and Barbara going to look at me?" Henry asked.

"They shouldn't have to judge you for an act you committed, while having no other choice left." Dr. Thompkins pointed out. "You're afraid that they might see you differently. But… if they don't want to abandon you, that means that they still care about you. And know that you can find your way out of that darkness you feel you're in right now."

Henry considered Thompkins's words.

* * *

Henry walked out from GCPD, a little assured before he noticed Montoya in the car park, who froze upon seeing him as they approached each other nervously.

"Detective, I—"

"Look, Henry, I… last night, it didn't happen, alright?" Montoya said quickly.

Henry silently agreed, playing dumb. "What didn't happen?"

"And it will _never_ happen again." Montoya finished. "Look, it… let's just say that we both let our emotions get the best of us, OK? I… I just don't want to make things complicated."

Henry sighed and nodded. "Fair enough."

* * *

Henry was walking down the street, still processing in his mind what just happened before he was dragged into the shadows as he passed out.

* * *

When Henry woke up, he was restrained to a chair as across him was sitting a man, wearing a scarecrow mask and syringes on his hand. "What tortured soul are you?"

"Who are you?" Henry asked, frightened.

"I'm Scarecrow. But let's talk about you? What are your deepest, darkest fears?" He injected some liquid into Henry as he screamed.

* * *

" _You're just going to make things worse._ " Nicole snapped at him.

" _You're not a brother. Or a friend. You just make things worse instead. You ruin everything you touch. You're a murderer._ " Barbara glared.

" _You think that you can do right by us and help us but you can't even help yourself._ " Mary sneered. " _Sooner or later, we'll all be in the ground because of you._ "

" _You destroy everything you touch._ " Montoya taunted.

Then, in front of Henry were the four female corpses on the floor.

* * *

Jonathan Crane was enjoying Henry's state of fear before suddenly, behind him appeared Batman and Batgirl as he raised pulled out his gun before a batarang disarmed him.

"You've won. I surrender." Crane held his hands. "I know when I'm beaten."

Batgirl saw Henry's devastated state and in rage she lunged at Crane and beat him until his face was bloodied and he was knocked out and before she could deliver another blow, Batman held her. "Enough!"

Batgirl took a breath, glaring. "You should have thought about that before you kidnapped my best friend and used him as your lab rat, Crane."

Henry was screaming as Batman injected something into him as he was suddenly trembling before Batgirl approached him, holding his cheeks. "Henry, it's OK, it's OK."

"Please, no."

Barbara put down her mask, looking at Henry. "Henry, look at me. I'm here, OK?"

"I didn't mean to make things so hard on you, I'm so sorry…" Henry broke down in tears.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be OK. No matter what happens, I'm always gonna be here for you." Barbara promised. "You're my best friend and I care about you. I'm never going to turn my back on you." She hugged him tightly, assuring him.

* * *

When Henry woke up, he looked around to see that he was in a hospital, lying on bed as he turned his head to see… " _Barbara_?"

"Hey, Hank." Barbara smiled.

"What… what happened?" Henry asked.

"Dr. Crane. Scarecrow. He kidnapped you." Barbara explained as Henry got a brief flashback as his hands trembled before Barbara held them. "Hey, it's OK. You're safe now." Henry sighed deeply. "What do you remember from what happened last night?"

"I…" Henry whispered. He remembered his friends and sister haunting him that he'd make things worse for them, instead of better and remembered Batgirl revealing Barbara's face but… "I'm not sure. I… I honestly don't know what was real or not."

He turned to Barbara, imagining her in Batgirl suit but not wanting to believe it as Barbara seemed to sigh in relief before Nicole and Mary entered, hugging him tightly.

"Thank God you're OK."

"You scared the hell out of us."

"I…" Henry sighed, guilt weighing upon him as he hugged them both tightly, breaking down in tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything."

* * *

Later, as Henry was released, Mary and Nicole were waiting for him outside as he took a breath, while facing his girlfriend and sister. "Look, I… I never meant to make things so hard on you. And I didn't want you to—"

"I'm never going to see you as something you would hate to be." Mary assured him.

"I should leave you both alone." Nicole left them in private as Henry looked confused.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"Henry." Mary took a breath. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **I hope I did well with this. To sum up, in Henry's life, the most important things to him are his family and closest friends (Nicole, Barbara, Riley, Oliver, Sara, Laurel etc.) and he feels like it is his duty to protect them but he is afraid that he instead makes things worse for them instead of better. If it hadn't been for having their support, it's safe to assume he'd end up like damaged goods like Garfield Lynns (Firefly) in _Arrow_.**

 **And if you don't remember, in _THE DAR(H)K WAR_ , Henry mentioned that Mary had died from cancer later.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	5. Leaving the Past Behind

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.** _  
_

* * *

Henry was in his apartment, sitting on the couch and staring at the wall, alone with his thoughts as Nicole entered.

"You OK?"

"Not really." Henry admitted as he drank his glass of whiskey.

Nicole sighed. "I know what happened." He turned to her, surprised. "Barbara and Mary told me." Henry buried his face into his hands, ashamed as he sighed deeply. "Henry…" She laid her hand on his shoulder. "Please, just look at me." He turned to her reluctantly. "You're not a bad person, OK?"

"How can you say that?" Henry scoffed. "I killed two people. And I…" He groaned as he turned away, not being able to look at his sister. "God… I'm such an idiot."

"Henry… don't beat yourself up." Nicole assured him. "You were just defending yourself and Montoya. And besides, you were still emotionally shaken up. No one should fault you for that. You're not a bad person."

"But I sure am a coward." Henry muttered, in his mind a memory replaying.

* * *

 _ **Earlier**_

Henry walked down the street, a little close to the hospital as Mary followed him.

"Henry, wait." Mary held his shoulder. "Please. I know it's a lot to process right now but please, don't go." Henry sighed deeply as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, it's just… it's just too much to process right now." Henry admitted.

Mary looked at him and nodded. "I understand. I know I dropped quite a bombshell on you. If you're not ready to talk about it…"

Henry took a deep breath. "Mary, it's just that… I did something really stupid."

Mary tensed. "What happened?"

Henry took a breath. "I… I slept with Detective Montoya."

"What?" Mary gapped.

"It… I wasn't completely honest with you." Henry admitted. "A woman came to me. Mercy Graves. She… she offered me a lot of money if I did a job for her and I… I broke into someone's apartment. Some lowlife and he attacked me and Detective Montoya entered and he was gonna kill her and I…" Henry dropped his hands into his face. "I shot him. And… I got so shaken up and then she came into my apartment later and I…" He dropped his face into his hands as he sighed deeply.

"Oh, God, Henry…" Mary breathed out as she realized what happened next.

"I… I just feel like crap right now." Henry said in self-loathing.

It then hit Mary something. "So, wait, when you told me you killed a man in self-defense, was that…"

"No." Henry shook his head. "This… this was something different. It… it's just been too much for me lately. And she came into my place and I… I just couldn't keep it inside me anymore."

"Henry…" Mary trailed off, trying to understand.

"I… what I did was stupid. And… I'm sorry." Henry told her apologetically. "I… I just wish I didn't mess things up so much. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, believe me. It's just that…" He sighed as Mary held his hand, sighing too.

"Henry, please." Mary said.

"If you don't want to see me again, I get it. I was a jerk and stupid and I'm sorry. That's all I can say." Henry said quickly.

"I'm not mad at you." Mary said, to his surprise.

"What?" Henry gapped.

"Or… maybe part of me is, yeah but honestly, I don't blame you." Mary assured him. "But tell me honestly, what do you want?"

"That's the thing, Mary, I don't know what I really want. It just… it just feels like when I try to do right by you and Nicky and Barbara, I just make things worse." Henry said, remembering what happened, when Crane had drugged him. "And now this, I just…"

Mary sighed, realizing what was going on in his mind. "Henry—"

"I need to be alone right now." Henry said, walking away. _It was only a matter of time before his job would attract enemies towards his sister, nephew and girlfriend and now his unborn child..._

* * *

For few weeks, Henry kept some distance from Mary, Nicole and Barbara, while focused on studying and doing minor jobs in free time for Mercy to earn money for tuition. Until one day…

* * *

Henry's phone rang as he noticed it flashing "PRIVATE NUMBER" as he answered the call. "Hello?"

" _I have a job for you. Are you interested? It's a lot of money._ " Mercy said.

* * *

Henry entered GCPD as Detective Montoya and Bullock looked at him, surprised.

"Henry, is everything alright?"

"I… think someone is stalking my sister." Henry said truthfully. Recently, Nicole noticed that someone had been following her lately and told Henry and asked him _not_ to get involved.

"OK, and do you have any suspicions?" Montoya asked.

"I have a photo from last night." Henry said as he was also following Nicole and noticed the man, showing Montoya the photo.

"OK. I'll take a look at it."

"Thank you, Detective." Henry nodded as she left before he planted a bug in her phone.

* * *

Henry was in his car, listening in his earpiece Montoya talking with Gordon.

" _So, where do you think Dodger will strike?_ "

" _The trade is going to be in the Narrows, according to my source._ "

* * *

Henry was on a stakeout as he was watching the Dodger talking with Salvatore Maroni as he was handing him a box before GCPD burst in, with Gordon and Montoya.

Not keeping his eyes off the box, Henry jumped down on stairwell and ran down, chasing the man with the box before he tackled him to the ground and knocked him out before running away, while the police was focused on catching Dodger.

* * *

Henry handed Mercy the box with the artifact before he narrowed his eyes. "What did you want me to steal?"

"Something that belongs to someone else, not into a museum." Mercy said. "Don't feel ashamed, this was stolen first and it doesn't belong in Gotham. You shouldn't feel guilty."

Henry then sighed as she handed him a strap of cash. "I'm done."

"Excuse me?" Mercy asked.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Henry said.

"Why not?" Mercy challenged. "Is it because you want to be a father?" Henry tensed. "I have eyes and ears on many places, Fyff. You would not want for Mary to die giving birth, or for Nicole and Riley to get into an… accident, wouldn't you? Or for Falcone and Mr. Cobblepot to find out that you had been following them and gathering evidence, would you?"

"Are you threatening me?" Henry snapped.

"I'm just stating something obvious. Some things you _can't_ just walk away from." Mercy narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to hurt your family. But remember, _you_ wanted to dive into deep waters. Don't think that you can easily swim your way out from it. One day, you're going to need my help." Henry gulped, realizing that she had him. "There are far more ruthless people than I am. Like A.R.G.U.S. Lead by Amanda Waller. Trust me, she's far more ruthless than I am and I am being generous right now. But… for now… I will let you go. But… you will need money and you will need help. And I _will_ know, when you need it." She said, leaving as Henry glared at her.

* * *

Henry was in his apartment before he heard the doorbell and opened the door to see Montoya. "Renee."

"You're such a jerk." Montoya hissed.

"I beg your pardon?" Henry tried playing dumb.

"Someone stole the artifact Dodger was selling, during our bust and some people saw a man running away with it, with a jacket similar to yours, according to their description and the techs found out that a spyware had been installed into my phone." Montoya sneered. "I _know_ it was you."

Henry tried to lie. "I don't know what are you—"

"Save it." Montoya said. "You _used_ me, Henry, to take that artifact. I saw the news. Somehow, the Eye of Nyasir is back with the royalty there."

"Detective, I swear I don't have any idea…"

"God, you are such a jerk." Montoya snapped. "I can't believe I thought you were a good guy. And… I…" She groaned, holding her head.

"Detective, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, believe me." Henry tried to explain himself. "Besides, I saw the news. A lot of people were willing to kill for that thing. If it ended up with GCPD or in a museum, a lot of good people would die."

"That's your excuse?" Montoya scoffed. "That you wanted to protect me?"

"Maybe it had to be done." Henry tried to defend himself but it was a poor excuse.

Montoya shot him a glare. "I thought you were a good guy. But now I see who you really are. You're just a selfish jerk out for himself, not caring who gets hurt in the process. And one day, you will slip. One day, I'll find a solid proof it was you. And one day, I'll make sure you'll end up behind bars. Mark my words."

She banged Henry's door as he gulped, immediately regretting what he had done but… apparently, it was too late for any apology.

* * *

 ** _Few months later_**

Henry was walking down the street before his phone rang. " _Henry Fyff? This is doctor Young from Gotham General. It's about Mary._ "

* * *

 _ **Gotham General**_

Henry rushed into the hospital room as on bed was Mary screaming as doctor was holding her. "OK, push."

"Henry!" Mary wailed.

"It's OK, I'm here. I'm here." Henry assured her as he was next to her.

Mary screamed as she squeezed Henry's hand before they heard a baby crying as the doctor handed them a baby girl as they both smiled.

"Oh, she's so beautiful." Mary said, with tears filling her eyes as she held their daughter in her arms.

"She has your eyes."

"How are we going to name her?" Henry asked.

"Ashley." Mary said. "After my Mom."

"That's a nice name." Henry nodded.

* * *

 ** _Present, Wayne Manor_**

"Am I proud of what I did? No. I didn't want to use my relationship with Montoya to get to the Dodger but I didn't have a choice." Henry said. "Every day, I wish I could take back what I've done. Especially since I remembered what I did when I joined the Legion of Doom. And since then, I did no job for Mercy… until…" He paused, looking sad as he remembered his daughter's death, hunting down Shadowspire operatives and working with Thawne and the Legion.

"We all do rash and stupid decisions. Especially, when under deep emotional pressure." Oliver assured him.

"When Mary died from cancer and I had to raise my daughter, I was desperate. And that's when Mercy offered me another job and…" Henry sighed deeply as he looked outside the window. "Sometimes, it just feels like every time I think I've made a step forward, something pulls me two steps back. I never denied that I did some bad things back then. But everytime I think that I've finally moved on, something from my past comes back to haunt me. Shadowspire mercs, then Andy, then Legion of Doom and what I remembered… and I almost always let my emotions get the best of me.

It just makes me wonder… I can't change what I've done. And I certainly can't bring back what I lost, not without risking making things worse. And maybe… maybe deep down, I'm just as dark as Malcolm, Thawne and Darhk were. Each of that time, I went down a darker path. Is it impossible to change for some people who they really are? Or maybe it's just that I don't know how?"

Oliver, Sara and Laurel looked at him, trying to think of what to say but Barbara beat them to it.

"Think of yourself whatever you want but to me you'll always be my best friend. I know that deep down there's good in you. And nothing is ever going to change what you mean to me. Not what you did with the Legion of Doom, or what happened after you left us to find Shadowspire." Barbara told him.

Henry smiled, appreciating Barbara's friendship. "Sometimes, I wish I had your heart, Babs. It's just that… I'm trying to be better. I've always wanted to. But… it's the one fight I just can't seem to win. It just feels like something keeps reminding me of what I am. What I've done. And I can't escape that. And I'm wondering why's that. Is it because I don't know how to really change? Or some people just can't change who they really are?"

"There's always a way." Oliver told him. "No matter how lost you are, you can find your way back to light. You just have to keep looking until you find it."

"And what if I can't? What if I'm a lost cause?" Henry asked as he turned to him.

"I'm sure you can." Oliver assured him. "You know, when I found out Tommy was Prometheus, I couldn't help myself but wonder, why is it that my past keeps coming back to haunt me. And then, before Darhk's assault on Star City, Slade gave me an advice that I think you should take to your heart."

"And what was that?" Henry turned to him.

"That I kept blaming myself for Dad's suicide and everything bad that has happened since then. And that I needed to forgive myself for my sins to move on." Oliver said. "I think that your daughter's death and what you did after that, keeps haunting you. You need to let it all go."

"I'm not sure if it's that easy." Henry said.

"It's the hardest thing in this world." Oliver pointed out.

Henry looked outside the window again. "You know, after my daughter's funeral, Nicky kept on telling me, ' _You have to let it go. Otherwise, this madness never stops._ ' Maybe… maybe it really is time to let it go. I thought I had moved on from it, back when Dominators showed up and we were in the dreamworld but…"

"You'll find a way." Laurel assured him.

"And if not, remember that we're always here for you." Sara held his hand as Henry seemed a little more assured now.

"Come on, let's get back to work." Henry said as they were looking into the books.

After a few hours of researching, they found a worn, dusted book as Barbara blew off the dust, coughing up.

"Jesus, Alfred needs to be more thorough in cleaning the library up."

"What do we have here on Saint Dumas?" Oliver asked as they read from the book.

"Dumas used to be a Knight Templar. During the Holy Crusades, he had a falling out with other Templars and he and his followers left the Holy Land, creating the Order of Saint Dumas and then devoted themselves to Dumas's teachings and ideals. He seemed to have a falling out with the Templar Order as they became feared because of their champion, Azrael."

"The guy that killed Ned." Henry said as Barbara nodded.

"In Abrahamic legends, Azrael is portrayed as an angel of Death."

"You think it's the same guy from the legends?" Laurel asked.

"If it is, I wonder how is it that he was able to live for centuries. You thinking Lazarus pit?" Oliver asked.

"We'll find out." Barbara said. "According to this book, Azrael had the strength and speed almost equal to the God, which the Christians thought was heresy, so the Order was banished from the Holy Land. They kidnapped some of the greatest scientists, monks, thinkers and spread disinformation to create an armor made from chainmail suits of one hundred violent crusaders, called the Suit of Sorrows. With this suit, Azrael became an unstoppable force and manifestation of pure ruthlessness."

"And…" Oliver asked.

"That's all." Barbara said. "There's nothing else mentioned about this order in the book."

"I remember Ra's al Ghul saying something about Order of Saint Dumas." Sara said suddenly. "He said that his predecessor had met Dumas before and that half his life, Ra's was searching for the armor. But the order was so resourceful that they spread disinformation to ensure that no one could ever find it. But one thing he was able to find out."

"Which was?" Laurel inquired.

"There are six keystones hidden in Gotham and supposedly, together, they can unlock the secret vault to the Suit of Sorrows. And whoever possesses the armor, he becomes unstoppable."

"Like the one we found." Oliver realized.

"Which means, we're racing with this Azrael to find the keystones before him and make sure that this armor doesn't get into the wrong hands." Bruce said as he went out. "I've done some research. There's an auction next week and guess what is one of the things that is going to be sold." He showed them a photo of the stone with a cross, just like the one they had found.

* * *

Elsewhere, Azrael was sharpening his sword as he got up and put on his mask and hood.

" _Soon, the prophecy will be fulfilled. Gotham shall fall into ashes. And a new champion must rise._ "

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	6. Phantom

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.** _  
_

* * *

"And is there anyone, who would like to raise their bid?" The auctioneer asked as no one raised their hands. "Sold."

The stone with the cross was being sold to one of the elitists as Bruce was among the bidders, while Dick, Barbara, Laurel, Selina, Tatsu, Helena, Sara, Diggle, Roy, Rene, Thea, Rory, Dinah and Curtis were on stakeout, blending in with other guests.

"OK, keep your eyes on him. If Azrael tries to get the stone, this is his opportunity." Bruce said.

"I've got eyes on him." Selina said, with a hint of temptation in her tone.

"Don't try to snatch it yet." Bruce cautioned. "We have to lure Azrael out. Once you get your eyes on him, we'll converge and capture him."

"Come on, Bruce, where's the fun in it?" Selina teased as she was following her target discreetly.

* * *

Selina was following the man to the car park as she smiled, while getting his attention. "Can I help you?"

"What's a handsome folk like you doing in such… cheesy place?" Selina teased, holding her glass of champagne.

"Well, I was hoping for some… interesting items to collect and the Crusade has always been my passion." The man said.

"Well but weren't the Templars condemned as heretics?" Selina asked in seductive manner.

"Only because the church was afraid of their rising power. They were protectors of the Holy Land but as they rose in strength, they became feared, so the church spread lies and misinformation, so that they could burn them all alive." The man said.

"Well, then, perhaps the history books need some… readjustment." Selina said, drinking her champagne as the man did the same before he passed out as Selina held him and put him on the seats as he fell asleep.

"Meow." She smiled, while taking the stone with the cross. "Guys, I have it."

" _Good, let's get out of here._ " Laurel said.

* * *

"It seemed quite easy." Selina said as she checked the stone. "I missed those good old thievery days."

"Two keystones, four to go." Oliver said.

* * *

" _Don't forget your mission._ " A mysterious voice said, whispering into Azrael's comms as he was watching his target from his vantage point, while outside the building.

" _I have not forgotten._ " Azrael said. " _Soon enough, the Vault of Sorrows shall be unlocked and the new champion shall rise._ "

Azrael descended as he was jumping across the rooftop and entered the building.

* * *

The man woke up as in front of him was Azrael as he gasped.

"What—"

" _Theo Galavan, where is the keystone?_ " Azrael demanded.

"You…" Theo glared. "You will never get to the Vault of Sorrows. There's a reason the order has cast you out."

" _You have become complacent and turned your back on the oaths you vowed to uphold!_ " Azrael snarled. " _The prophecy shall come true and Gotham shall burn and new city of light shall rise._ "

"You're no messenger of God… just a pathetic crook and murderer in a costume." Theo sneered before Azrael grabbed him by his throat and squeezed before there was a 'crack' and Theo's lifeless body fell down on the floor, staring without seeing.

* * *

 ** _Later, Wayne Manor_**

"Well, that went… well." Laurel said.

"We better make sure that these keystones are safe, in case Azrael decides to come here to take them." Bruce ordered as he put them into a hi-tech vault as he typed in a code, locking it.

"OK, if there's anything weird that gets on our radar…" Before Oliver could finish, Henry rushed in from the Batcave.

"Guys, there's something that's happening on Miagani Island at the statue of Lady of Gotham."

* * *

 _ **Miagani Island**_

"From the ashes of Gotham, a new world shall rise." An elderly bearded man in grey coat was preaching to a group of people as they were all in a cage, kneeling as on the table was a man, apparently about to be a victim of some sacrificial ritual as the elderly man was pulling out a dagger.

"No, please—"

"Don't worry, my child, you shall be freed from this vessel and new life of peace and serenity awaits you in the next world—"

"Get away from him!" A new voice yelled as from above descended a young man in black hood and mechanical bird wings and a green domino mask as he kicked the man from above before he engaged the fanatics, holding his own against them.

"Well, I'll be." Nightwing quipped.

"You know him?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yeah." Nightwing nodded before he jumped in, joining the fight. "Private party, or may I join?"

"Hey." Red Robin smiled as they were taking down the thugs before Green Arrow shot down the last of them as he jumped down and knocked out the elderly man.

"Who are you?" Green Arrow asked.

"Green Arrow, meet Red Robin. Batman's third partner." Nightwing introduced them both.

* * *

 _ **Later, GCPD**_

"What do you know about Azrael and the Order of Saint Dumas?" Batman asked as he was in the interrogation room with the elderly man, with Gordon and Montoya and Bullock.

"That your time has come to pass, Dark Knight." The man smirked. "Your city shall burn and from its ashes, a new Gotham shall rise. Once all keystones are united, the Angel of Death will reap what the founders of the city had sown and the day of reckoning, shall come."

"Where are the keystones? What do they do?" Batman demanded.

"Your city has been built on a lie, Batman." The man laughed. "And nothing can stop Azrael. This is the will of God."

"No." Batman sneered. "I may not be a man of faith but no God would spill innocent blood."

"You are doomed. All of you." The man laughed maniacally.

Gordon turned to Batman and lowered his voice into a whisper. "We have another problem. Theo Galavan is dead. He and Ruskin went back a long time."

"The art collector?" Batman asked as Gordon nodded.

"Whoever did this, snapped his neck." Gordon said. "And… honestly, I'm worried."

"Why?" Batman asked.

"Remember Henry Fyff?" Gordon asked.

"How could I forget?" Batman asked sarcastically.

"He was the last person to see Ruskin alive and I want to believe that he's innocent but…"

"You're worried that him trying to get to the bottom of this is going to make things worse." Batman finished as Gordon nodded.

"The last time Henry took the matter into his own hands here in Gotham—"

"Jim, that was a long time ago. I've been keeping an eye on him and he's… changed. Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he won't make things too complicated for you."

"Look, I don't want to arrest him again. He's my daughter's best friend but the problem is that one of my detectives has it out for him." Gordon said. "And if they cross paths again—"

"I won't let that happen, Jim, you have my word." Batman assured him.

* * *

 _ **Wayne Manor**_

"It's good to see you, Tim." Barbara and Dick hugged him tightly as nostalgia filled them all over.

"Guys, this is Tim Drake. The third Robin." Dick said.

"Drake." Dinah chuckled. "Guess it's a common name."

"Tim, meet Oliver Queen…" Barbara introduced him to the rest. "John Diggle, Thea Queen, Laurel and Sara Lances, Dinah Drake, Curtis Holt, Roy Harper, Rene Ramirez, Rory Reagan and you know Selina and Helena and this is Mia Dearden and Tatsu Yamashiro."

"Pleased to meet you all."

"Likewise."

"I heard that you're a smart one, Tim." Oliver said.

"What brought you back to Gotham? I thought you retired." Dick asked.

"Not exactly." Tim said. "I didn't want to stay in Gotham anymore, since I didn't want to be at odds with Damian and have it strain our relationship with Bruce, so I've been traveling with Stephanie and Cassandra."

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"Long story, let's just say that they're… vigilante partners." Dick said.

"When I heard about the League of Shadows showing up in Star City last year, I knew I had to come back. Cassandra had some scores to settle with Cain and Lady Shiva, so we were looking for some clues. Then, we found something on the Order of Saint Dumas and travelled here. Rumor is that they're planning something big. There's some kind of prophecy that foretells the apocalypse that shall destroy Gotham and a new champion shall rise and that some keystones will unlock power of the God." Tim explained.

"Azrael." Bruce nodded. "He's planning something and he needs the keystones to unlock some armor that makes him invincible."

"I heard." Tim nodded. "I came here to help, Bruce."

"I'm glad to hear it. This Azrael might be more dangerous than we thought." Bruce said gratefully.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Henry and Sara knocked on the door as a tanned young woman opened them. "Can I help you?"

"Tabitha Galavan?" Henry asked, using his fake FBI badge.

* * *

"We're very sorry about what happened with your brother." Henry assured her as she was wiping her tears.

"I just don't understand who would do this." Tabitha sobbed. "My brother was a decent man…"

"Did he have any enemies?" Sara asked.

"I mean, aside from other rich men and private collectors, no. I mean, they'd at worst argue about ancient relics and that sort of stuff but Theo has been nothing but an upstanding member of the community." Tabitha breathed out.

"Did he have… any artifacts connected with the templars?" Henry tried.

"I… guess." Tabitha shrugged. "He's been obsessed with crusades, he's got a private collection in Diamond District."

"We're gonna need to check that place." Sara said. "Can you give us the address?"

* * *

"Look, I don't think that going behind Bruce's back is a good idea." Sara said.

"Someone killed my friend and I almost got framed for the crime. I need to know who this Azrael is, Sara." Henry snapped.

"Look, why won't you let Bruce and everyone else handle it?" Sara asked.

"Some things you can't walk away from." Henry snapped.

"Henry, come on…" Sara sighed.

"Sara, I have to see it through." Henry pleaded. "What would you do in my position?"

Sara sighed, seeing Henry's point. "The moment something happens…"

"We're bailing." Henry nodded.

* * *

Henry was using a picklock as he unlocked the door to the storehouse as they looked around to see armors, weapons and other ancient artifacts as they had flashlights.

"Wow, Galavans are really picky." Henry whistled.

"Henry, I have a bad feeling about this." Sara said.

"Me too." Henry nodded before they saw a painting of Azrael descending from the sky.

"What is that?" Sara asked.

"I don't know." Henry said. "Looks like Azrael coming down to Earth from the Heaven."

"And looks like he found some followers." Sara turned to another painting portraying Azrael with a group of followers, marching into some war with people. "War…"

"The Order of Saint Dumas was supposed to face some kind of an apocalypse." Henry remembered from reading the book back in Wayne Manor as he saw a small box and neared it before from it went out small cloud of colored smoke as Henry coughed out. "What the hell…"

"You OK?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." Henry nodded. "But God, it stinks…" He covered his nose as Sara groaned in disgust as they backed off.

"We should get out of here and call everyone else." Sara said as Henry nodded.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

" _They are in possession of two keystones._ " Azrael said, bowing before the shadow in front of him.

"That will make finding the remaining keystones easier. Once you find them all, destroy the Dark Knight. And only then, the prophecy of new champion rising, shall be fulfilled."

" _Yes, Master._ "

* * *

 ** _Wayne Manor_**

"I'm gonna go freshen up." Sara said. "I'll wait in the room, OK?"

"Sure." Henry nodded as she kissed him on his cheek before he went into the Batcave, doing more research on Azrael and the Order of Saint Dumas before he heard banging as he turned around towards the elevator. "Alfred? Sara? Hello?" He called out.

Henry cautiously reached for his gun, when the elevator opened and Henry stared in disbelief to see…

"Hello, Fyff. It's been a long time." Andy smirked as Henry gapped.

"You… you're dead." Henry said, not understanding.

"Funny thing, you and John never went back for my corpse. I guess you guys were quite busy." Andy smirked. "Still, it's quite sloppy, even for you." He pulled out his gun and fired, hitting Henry in the shoulder as he stumbled. "Come on, you've seen people come back from what seemed like certain death! I tried to ram your car and you're still alive! You got a rebar stuck through your chest and you're still alive! And even Oliver got stabbed with a sword in the chest and fell off the mountain and yet he's still here!"

Henry took cover behind a table as Andy fired before reloading. Henry rushed at him and they exchanged blows before Andy tossed Henry as he fell over a table, throwing down some equipment in the process. Henry got up as Andy pulled out a knife and tried to stab him but Henry grabbed his arm, tackling him to a wall before he held Andy in reverse chokehold.

"Do it!" Andy choked out. "You know it's the only way to stop me! I'm going to finish the job! Because this time, I'm coming for your sister, your nephew, Barbara, Sara, Laurel, Oliver and everyone you care about! We both know there's only one way you can stop me."

There was a loud crack as Henry let Andy's limp body go as Henry sighed deeply at the sight of the corpse of his daughter's murderer before he heard another voice he had hoped he would not have to hear, ever again.

"Now, didn't that make you feel better?"

Henry's blood ran cold as he heard a familiar voice and turned around and stared in shock and horror at the man, who appeared out of nowhere.

"What's the matter, Fyff? You look like you just saw a ghost." Malcolm smirked.

* * *

 **This is my first time writing Tim Drake in my stories, so sorry in advance if he will be OOC at some moments.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	7. Omen

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.** _  
_

* * *

"Killing the man, who murdered your daughter. That must have felt… satisfying." Malcolm smirked as Henry stared in disbelief. "Glad to see you still have your spirit in you." Malcolm passed by Henry, patting him on his shoulder. "But… why stay here, alone, in the cavern of a cynical bat freak, when you should be out there, doing what you do best, investigating, getting to the bottom of the mystery, searching for Azrael?"

"No… you… you're not real." Henry shook his head. "You're both dead. I'm hallucinating." He realized before he went towards another table and drew some of his blood and went towards the computer for analysis.

"Running a blood test? To make sure we're not real?" Malcolm laughed.

"Come on, I think it's more likely that we're your conscience. Your ghosts." Damien Darhk said as Henry clenched his fists. "After all, you weren't exactly a saint either. Murderer… two former assassins…"

"An evil speedster…" Thawne said, appearing behind Henry as he tried to ignore the voices.

"And a thief…" Snart said, chuckling. "You're not so different from us as you want to believe."

"I'm nothing like you." Henry whirled on them. "I'm _nothing_ like you!"

"You've suffered tragedy in your family and that sent you into dark places." Malcolm pointed out. "So did I by losing my wife."

"And your family has paid the price for your sins, more than once." Darhk pointed out as Henry seethed, not wanting to admit it but knowing they had a point.

"No." Henry shook his head. "I may have done bad things… but at least I owned up to them and tried to make up for them and do right by everyone. And I've come so far from the man I was fifteen years ago."

"How so?" Thawne taunted. "Because you have family? Friends, who love you? Have you even considered the possibility that the reason that Oliver, Sara, Barbara, Nicole, Laurel and everyone else is with you, isn't because they love you but because they pity you for what has happened to you and what you've done?"

"Because deep down, you know that without them… you're just as rotten as we are. And they want to keep an eye on you, like a dog on a leash. They don't really love you." Snart said.

"No." Henry seethed. "No, that is not true."

"You were out for yourself and yes, maybe having a child and family has softened you up but in the end… all it takes is one tragedy to go down a path full of darkness." Malcolm said.

The analysis was finished as Henry turned to the computer, confused. "Nothing…"

"Your blood is clean. How disappointing. You probably hoped that you could mix up an antidote to flush us out of your head." Thawne quipped.

"Then how…" Henry trailed off before sighing as he turned to elevator and was about to leave…

"I wouldn't go talking with Sara or Alfred right now, if I were you." Thawne cautioned. "They'll think you're crazy. After all, your mind has been through so many things… your sanity can only take so much…"

"You know the difference between you and me?" Henry turned to the apparitions, having had enough of their taunts. "Compassion and remorse. I sincerely regret what I've done and I've been trying so hard to make up for what I did. But you… maybe Snart has found his redemption but you three…" He pointed his finger at Malcolm, Darhk and Thawne. "You're nothing more than the exact type of cockroaches Oliver, Bruce, me and everyone else has been stepping on their entire life. Selfish, egoistical maniacs with God complex that eventually lose because their ego is their downfall. I'm nothing like you. I have friends and family who have helped me change for better. And I've come so far—"

"But at what cost?" Snart pointed out. "Redemption always comes at a great price."

"What are you talking about?" Henry sneered before the elevator dinged.

"Master Fyff?" Alfred called out as Henry turned around. "Who were you talking to?"

Henry looked back but Malcolm, Snart, Thawne, Darhk and Andy's corpse were gone as he sighed. "I guess I was talking to myself."

* * *

Henry went upstairs as Sara was walking down the corridor before she kissed him. "Hey." Then she noticed his face. "Is everything OK? You look a little roughed up."

"Go on. Tell her." Darhk taunted. "Tell her that you're losing your mind."

Henry closed his eyes and clenched his fists before taking a breath. "Sorry, it's… I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"What's going on?" Sara asked.

"It's just that…" Henry sighed. "I can't shake off my head what happened between me and Montoya and—"

"Abandoning your sister and nephew, once I killed your kid." Andy taunted as Henry turned around and glared. "Deep down, you know that you're just like us. Abandoning your family for selfish reasons."

"No." Henry snapped. "No. That is not true."

"Then why weren't here, when I needed you? When Nicky and Riley needed you?" Barbara demanded as Henry turned around as he saw her on a wheelchair. "Because you left to find Shadowspire, your sister and nephew instead of grieving were worried that you were dead too and when you went to Hong Kong, Joker shot me, left me paralyzed, humiliated me. Do you have any idea what it felt like? Shot in the gut, unable to feel my legs and lying naked in puddle of blood, defenseless, while he was taking pictures of me?"

"I…" Henry paused. "I couldn't have known that would happen. How was I supposed to know?!"

"You were my best friend, god damn it!" Barbara snapped. "You could have been there for me! For us! But you chose to leave to Hong Kong, playing hero with Oliver Queen!"

"I had no choice! Waller blackmailed me! You know what she's like!" Henry exploded.

"And she wouldn't have gone after you in the first place, if you weren't out for money and trying to look out for yourself at first!" Nicole sneered.

"You used me, when I tried to comfort you after you killed a guy. You don't really care about people because you don't know how." Montoya taunted.

"It's like I said, half the time you try to help, you just make things worse instead." Nicole laughed.

"Because you're just as dark as rotten as we are." Andy said as Henry was covering his ears before the rest of the Legion of Doom appeared and they were all saying one thing.

"And everyone you love, pays the price for your sins."

"Now who's the villain?"

"Now who's the villain?!"

"NOW WHO'S THE VILLAIN?!"

"That's enough!" Henry lunged forward and fell over the railing on a table on the lower floor as it crashed and Henry groaned.

"What was that?" Tim called out.

"Henry?" Sara called out.

"Master Fyff?" Alfred went downstairs as Henry was lying on pieces of smashed wood. "Master Fyff, are you alright?"

"I'm nothing like you. I'm nothing like you…" Everything slowly faded into black…

* * *

Henry groaned as he woke up as next to him appeared Sara, Alfred and Tim.

"You OK?"

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." Henry said as he held his hip.

"No kidding. You fell from a railing and fell on wooden table." Tim pointed out.

"What happened? I saw the footage and you were talking to yourself." Sara said, worried.

Henry sighed. "I… I was hallucinating."

"What?" Sara asked.

"That's why you were analyzing your blood?" Tim turned to the computer as Henry nodded. "But your blood's clean."

"I know. I don't know why the hell am I seeing things that aren't really there." Henry sighed.

"What did you see _exactly_?" Sara asked and Henry hesitated. "Henry. Talk to us. What happened? Start from the beginning." She held his hand as she was giving him an imploring look.

"First… first, I saw Andy and… the first thing that came up my mind was killing him for what he did. Then… then I saw Merlyn, Darhk, Snart and Thawne and… it was like everything bad that I've done over the past fifteen years, was coming back to haunt me." Henry told them everything that just happened as Alfred, Tim and Sara felt great deal of pity for him.

"Ollie told me that when he faced Cyrus Gold, he saw ghosts too. Survivor's guilt. Why everyone else was gone and not him."

"I know." Henry nodded. "They're trying to tell me something. And I think the message is clear: That I'm just as rotten to the core as they are."

"You can't honestly believe that you're just as dark as they are." Sara tried to assure him.

"Am I not?" Henry asked. "I'm trying to convince myself that I'm better than them. I owned up to my mistakes and I'm trying to be better. I don't know why the hell is what I've done still haunting me."

"Henry…" Sara sighed.

"Master Fyff, can I show you something?" Alfred offered.

* * *

Alfred, Sara and Henry went towards a garden as they saw the graves of Thomas and Martha Waynes.

"What are we doing here, Alfred?" Henry asked.

"When Master Wayne started his crusade as Batman, he vowed that he would never let what happened with his parents, happen to anyone else." Alfred said. "And to be honest, I was more than vocal, when I protested this idea. I thought he was just a young man with a trust fund and too much anger over his parents' death and then I realized that he had blamed himself for what happened. That he should have died with them. And that by him fighting crime as Batman, he was trying to give hope to people." He said.

"And then… there was Master Grayson… Master Wayne saw so much of himself in that young boy… and wanted to give him guidance… then there was Master Todd… but… he had too much anger… and then… there was Master Drake. Master Drake admired Master Wayne and… he is so much like him. Smart and dedicated and determined to be better… and also Miss Gordon.

Master Wayne had blamed himself for all the tragedies and violence that has gone in their lives but they chose to… and Master Wayne was so worried that his past failures would be the doom of them but…"

"What's your point, Alfred?" Henry asked.

"We all make our own choices, Master Fyff." Alfred said. "We all carry some darkness within us and it has a nasty habit of influencing everyone around us. But you cannot try to fight the darkness by keeping it bottled up. Otherwise, it will consume you from within. You need to face it, head on, with those you love, alongside you. And you should not have to take all the responsibility for the bad things that happen to those you love. We all make our own choices. And we all choose where will our paths take us. And I know that you can make a right choice.

At first, Master Wayne was trying to honor the memory of his parents but then… by time, it became a fight for family. For the people and the city. And the hardest thing he ever had to do… was to let go of the memory of his parents. He blamed himself for what happened with his parents and everything wrong that had happened since then. But… you cannot let your past hold you back."

Henry thought deeply about Alfred's words before he finally got his answer.

"He's right." Sara nodded as Henry turned to her. "I blamed myself for long for my sins too. The League of Assassins and that me saving Laurel might have caused Oliver being exposed. But I learned to let it all go because with you guys, I finally found hope again."

"And I think I finally realized what I have to do." Henry said. "Nicky and Barbara said that I had to let go. I didn't know what should I let go of or how… but now I think I finally know my answer."

"What it is, then?" Sara asked.

"I…"

Tim then rushed to them. "Hey, there's something you need to see."

* * *

" _It is unknown at this moment, what is the reason of this attempted arson but it seems as if the vigilante known as Batman is being somehow challenged…_ "

They all stared at the Bat symbol blazing on a rooftop of a building.

"Looks like Azrael is trying to call Bruce out." Tim noted.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in Gotham City**_

Batman descended towards the building as he looked at the Bat symbol lit up on the rooftop before Azrael appeared in front of him.

"You called me here, here I am." Batman said.

" _Dark days are coming, Batman. The fires have started raging and Gotham is burning._ " Azrael said.

"What do you want? You killed at least two people and an innocent man is being suspected of the crime. I know you want the keystones to the armor. Whatever you're doing, I won't let the Order take over the city." Batman sneered.

" _I'm here to deliver a message, Detective._ " Azrael hissed. " _Soon enough, war shall come and your city will light up in flames and if you don't act, there will be nothing but ashes and ruins soon enough. I am here to prevent that._ "

"You killed two innocent people and you claim to wanting to save this city?" Batman demanded incredulously.

" _Theo Galavan and Edward Ruskin were far from innocent. They kept away the power of the God that rightfully belongs to me._ " Azrael scoffed. " _You shall fall fighting this city, unless you shall do what must be done._ "

"Which is what? Stop playing games." Batman demanded.

" _I am the justice that shall reign upon this city. But my power has been stolen from me and no one and nothing shall keep me away from it._ " Azrael growled. " _Either you shall help me find the keystones, or blood will be poured in the streets."_

"I won't let you kill more people." Batman said.

" _There is conspiracy in your city brewing, far greater than you can comprehend. Open your eyes, before it's too late and innocent blood is spilled._ " Azrael did a throwing motion to the ground as cloud burst out and he disappeared.

* * *

 ** _Batcave_**

"Azrael called you out?" Tim asked as Batman entered.

"I recorded everything through my helmet." Batman said as he showed a recording on the computer and it did a bio-scan on Azrael.

"His physiology… augmented. Almost like…"

"Mirakuru. Or Venom." Barbara nodded.

"And in his brain, there's something… like a microchip." Batman said.

"A neural implant? Maybe he's being mind-controlled." Oliver pointed out.

"Seems likely." Batman agreed.

"What does it contain?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know. We'd need to get more closer to him and interact longer to analyze the chip properly." Batman said.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Gotham City_**

Henry and Sara heading towards Nicole's house before he saw Montoya approaching him and aiming her gun at her.

"I told you to stay out of this."

"Renee, what did I do now?" Henry asked.

"Tabitha Galavan was attacked and few hours before that you and your girlfriend were visiting her as PIs." Montoya said coldly. "Seems convenient, does it?"

"Renee, I didn't do this." Henry said.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But you keep putting your nose somewhere where it doesn't belong and sooner or later, innocent people get hurt, whether you want it or not. Just like Nicky, just like your daughter, just like me…"

"Renee, I'm not that guy anymore." Henry said. "Please."

Sara stepped up. "If you want to take him in, Detective, you're gonna have to go through me."

"Renee, I get if you're still angry at me for using you. It was wrong of me, I know that now." Henry said. "There are lot of things in the past fifteen years that I've done that I regret. And what happened between us, is one of the things I regret the most.

But there are worse things that I did. Sins that I might have to carry to the grave. Things that haunt me in my sleep. After Ashley, I didn't want to lose anyone else and I was willing to kill every last person, who would have hurt my family, if I had to. And I didn't care how much blood would I have on my hands and in the end, the only people I hurt the most, were the people that I love. And I've been trying so hard to make up for what I did. Renee, I know I haven't given you many reasons to believe it but I'm not that person anymore. People are dying. And I'm trying to stop that.

I know that I may deserve to go to jail for what I did. And if I could take back what I did, I would. But I can't. Not enough words can say how much am I sorry for how I used you. But I'm trying to stop what's going on. Renee, you know what's at stake. You have to trust me. I'm a lot of things but I'm not a cold-blooded murderer or a selfish guy that you remember, anymore. And I've been trying to make up for what I've done. Where does that put you?"

Montoya was conflicted now. She was still bitter about Henry using her and interfering in the investigation… but there were still past feelings towards him and apparent remorse in his eyes. Besides, it was apparent that the girl by his side was willing to protect him if she had to… and she could tell that they cared about each other…

"Maybe… it's not time to give up on you yet." Montoya said hesitantly as she holstered her gun. "OK, Henry. Have it your way. But I better not regret this."

"You won't." Henry promised.

"Now, are you going to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Montoya demanded.

"Renee." A new voice called out as to Montoya rushed an Afro-American in beige coat.

"It's alright, Michael." Montoya assured him.

"It's Henry Fyff." Michael recognized him. "And he was at Galavan's place before she was attacked. That's twice he…"

"Look, so far the only thing he's guilty of is being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Montoya said. "Let it go, I'll handle it."

"Sure." Michael left as Montoya sighed.

"Detective Michael Lane. He's working on this case of murders with me."

"Renee, we know who's behind this. Well, we know how is he calling himself at least." Henry told her. "You're not gonna believe it though."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	8. Misguided Fool

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.** _  
_

* * *

 _ **GCPD**_

"Wait, are you serious about this?" Gordon demanded as Henry was cuffed in the interrogation room with Sara.

"Jim, I know how it sounds but I'm telling you the truth. This Azrael is dangerous and two people are already dead." Henry said. "He's going after the keystones and I think he has one already. If he gets his hands on all five of them, he becomes unstoppable."

"And you're saying that he's supposedly a superhuman champion of this Order and wants to become a God?" Gordon asked incredulously.

"Not God. A manifestation of the wrath of God." Henry corrected.

"It does sound sketchy but… I don't know, Jim." Montoya admitted. "Henry may not always have the right idea but his heart is in the right place."

"I'm not sure if I believe it all…" Gordon admitted. "But… I don't think you're lying. OK, Henry, assuming you're right, where do we find these keystones?"

"I was working on it, Jim. Ned had one and I know that it's in safe hands right now with another one. I'm guessing Azrael went after Galavan because he may have had another, or at least the knowledge of the location of it. As for the remaining four… who knows." Henry said.

"And where _exactly_ are those keystones safe?" Gordon inquired.

"I think you and I both know the answer." Henry said as Gordon gapped.

"Oh. I see."

"You're working with _him_?" Montoya realized.

"Kind of." Henry nodded. " _He_ knows I'm innocent."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Montoya asked.

"Would you have listened to me?" Henry challenged and Montoya didn't answer as Gordon sighed.

"Why do you always have to make things so complicated, Henry?" Gordon wiped his face.

"Jim, believe me, I keep asking myself that all the time." Henry quipped.

"OK, here's what's going to happen." Gordon hissed, glaring at Henry and Sara. " _You two_ are going to go back to your place, with a protective detail and neither of you is going to as much as peek out from your house. You will let us _and him_ handle this Azrael. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Henry nodded.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

"So, now we're stuck with protective detail waiting outside, making sure we won't be doing anything stupid." Sara quipped as they entered Henry's house. "This isn't how I imagined our date night."

"But… they may be making sure we're not leaving outside my house… but I'm pretty sure they won't be watching us in private." Henry smirked as Sara grinned before they closed the curtains and started to kiss and strip each other of their clothes, while going into the shower.

* * *

 ** _Batcave_**

"Where do you think Azrael will strike next?" Laurel asked as Tim was at the computer.

"These keystones emit some sort of a signal, so that's how Azrael was able to find them. Luckily, Batcave shields the keystone here, so I doubt that Azrael will find this place." Tim assured her.

"He better not." Dick nodded.

"Well, I think if he killed Galavan, he must have gotten at least one." Oliver pointed out.

"But we need to be ready in case he's got more of them." Diggle countered. "I think we should focus on finding this Vault of Sorrows. If we can get to it before Azrael, we might be able to catch him."

"And how many people are going to die in the meantime, while he searches for the keystones?" Bruce argued as Diggle sighed, seeing his point.

"Guys. Look." Dick said as he entered with a book. "I found this in Theo Galavan's office in his house."

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"It looks like a journal." Dick said as on the book cover was a templar cross.

"Order of Saint Dumas?" Laurel asked.

"Yup." Barbara nodded.

"Looks like Galavan was a member of the order." Dick explained as they were going over the contents.

" _The Dark Knight shall fall and the Angel of Death must rise in his place in order to fulfill his destiny and become Gotham's new guardian. Should anyone stand in the way of the will of the God, they shall perish. The members shall safeguard the keystones until Azrael's time is ready._ "

"And look at the last entry." Dick said.

" _Whoever has been chosen as this… Azrael, he is… unstable. Insane. Extreme. We can't let him get the Suit of Sorrows. He's a monster. I don't know who he is under that mask but I know what is he capable of. Ruskin and I need to hide the keystones to the Vault before his training is complete. Some of the members agree with me and have decided to expel him. We must only hope he will never get to the vault. We will control Gotham from the shadows but we cannot allow that madman to take the suit's power._ "

"Galavan was afraid of Azrael." Oliver realized.

"And the keystones had all been hidden." Thea nodded. "He wants to kill you to take your place." She turned to Bruce. "You're not worried?"

"I was able to track Azrael's past movements and scan the microchip in his brain." Bruce said. "You might want to hear this."

He turned on an audio file as everyone listened and were horrified by the message.

" _Azrael, protector of faith, defender of purity. The Order of Saint Dumas has safeguarded Gotham for over 500 years and it is your sworn duty to continue our legacy._ " The mysterious voice said. " _The Dark Knight shall be eliminated. For years, we studied him and he must be removed. The city needs to be guarded with relentless wrath of the God, not misguided crusader. And every member of the Order, who has succumbed to decadence and apathy of Gotham, must be eliminated._ "

"He wants to replace you." Oliver realized.

"Not happening." Bruce said.

* * *

Unknowing to them all, from above was observing another man in League of Assassins outfit, in black hood and a mask, with a bow, quiver with arrows, belt of shurikens and sheathed katana.

"Well, you always seem to get yourselves in over your heads, do you?"

The assassin vanished into the shadows as no one in the cave was any wiser.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Gotham City_**

"This Azrael wants revenge on us." One of the elitists said as he and a small group was converged at a table.

"We couldn't let him get his hands on the Suit of Sorrows. He was unstable and arrogant. I wonder why was he the chosen one." Another man said.

"My sources say that two keystones are missing."

"We still have the remaining four."

" _Not for long._ " Azrael said as he dropped down from above. " _I know you took them with you. I could sense them._ "

"Your mission was to replace the Dark Knight and await our instructions. Now is not the time yet. He is at his peak and you cannot hope to defeat him." One of the people said.

" _You have been complacent and decadent and passive for far too long. Letting the Dark Knight steal my rightful place._ " Azrael snarled. " _Hand over the keystones and I shall complete my mission. I shall fulfill the will of the God._ "

"You think you scare us?" One of the members taunted. "We won't be intimidated by…"

Azrael reached for his sword and sliced the man's ear off in one swift movement as blood spattered and he screamed in pain. " _Do not dare question me! I am the messenger of the Lord!_ "

"Alright. But I must warn you, even with the Suit of Sorrows, you might not be a match for him yet." One of the members said as some of the council members handed him the keystones.

" _Excellent._ " Azrael said as he threw knives, killing them all in their hearts. " _The Order has sentenced the Gotham chapter to death for your complacency. May the God have mercy on your souls._ "

* * *

 _ **Batcave**_

"In Galavan's journal is a map." Bruce said as he examined the book. "Look." He scanned the map as on the screen showed Gotham City, with a mysterious symbol.

"What is that?" Barbara asked.

"If I had to guess, the Vault of Sorrows." Oliver said.

"It looks that way." Bruce nodded.

"If we can find it before Azrael, maybe we can put an end to this." Selina suggested.

* * *

The assassin snuck to the keystone under the microscope, hidden in the shadows, and stole it and snuck out from Batcave as no one noticed anything.

* * *

"There's a chatter in GCPD." Bruce said as he turned on the radio.

" _At least six of Gotham's wealthiest are dead. Murder weapon is some kind of a blade. And apparently, looks like they were having some kind of a cabal convention… like Christians or whatever…_ "

"The members of the Order of Saint Dumas." Bruce realized.

"And seems like Azrael was unhappy with their apathic attitude." Oliver nodded.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Gotham City_**

Azrael went underground, where was a large gate with six round holes as he put in the five of six stones.

* * *

The entire part of the center of Gotham started to tremor.

* * *

 _ **Batcave**_

"What is that?" Laurel demanded.

"Seismic activity…" Bruce turned on the map of Gotham.

"Looks like Azrael is trying to unlock the vault." Tim said.

"But he still doesn't have our keystone." Dick said.

"Which means he'll be coming for it." Bruce nodded before turning to the table. "What?"

"How did it get missing?" Dick demanded.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in Gotham City**_

Azrael was going out, searching for the final keystone as he had an idea.

* * *

 _ **Batcave**_

The computer bleeped as they turned to the screen.

"What now?"

The screen showed an apartment complex on fire as the firemen were trying to extinguish the fire as on top of the building was Azrael, while on the other side across the street, on the wall of another building was blazing a bat symbol.

"He's calling you out again." Selina realized.

* * *

 _ **Henry's house**_

Henry and Sara were in bed, Sara sleeping peacefully, while Henry's face was twitching as he was whispering in sleep. "Ashley… no… not like this… Malcolm… I'm not… not like you… Barbara… I'm so sorry… no…" He gasped as he woke up, sweat on his forehead as he tried to take a deep calming breath to relax before he felt the calming warmth of Sara's body as she was snuggling towards him before he wiped his face. "Damn it." He slowly stroked Sara's hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before moving slowly away from the bed, trying _not_ to wake her up as he put on his pants and went out from the bedroom.

* * *

Few moments later, Sara slowly groaned as her eyes opened weakly before she noticed she was alone in bed. "Henry?" She got up and wrapped the blanket around her naked body as she went out, seeing that Henry had in his hand a glass of water and on the table was a bottle of pills as it hit her. Apparently, it would take more than sex to help him with his inner demons. "Bad dreams?"

"More like bad memories." Henry muttered. "I wish I didn't remember … you know."

Sara nodded in understanding as she kissed him. "It's not your fault."

"I know… it's just that…" Henry was interrupted as his phone went off and he picked it up, seeing Montoya's name flashing. "Renee?"

" _You were right._ " Montoya said over the phone. " _Azrael, Order of Saint Dumas, all of it. We just found out that he slaughtered at least a dozen of Gotham elitists and we have evidence that they were all members of this secret society._ "

"What? Why?" Henry asked.

" _And it's not the worst part._ " Montoya said. " _This Azrael just created a small earthquake in Bleake and he's calling Batman out again. The police is trying to take him in but he's very dangerous._ "

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Gotham City_**

Detective Michael Lane and some officers were trying to enter the building and apprehend Azrael but they triggered some booby traps as arrows fired from the holes in the walls, pinning Michael to the wall and incapacitating him, while killing or immobilizing the remaining officers.

* * *

Batman landed on the rooftop as he faced Azrael.

" _Dark Knight, I appreciate your help in search for keystones. It's time for me to fulfill the will of God. And I no longer need your assistance._ " Azrael said.

"You're not a messenger of God." Batman reasoned. "I don't know who you are under that mask but you must know that the Order has lied to you. They took away your free will."

" _No! You're lying!_ " Azrael growled. " _You stand in the way of true justice!_ "

"We're not your enemies." Batman said. "We're on the same side."

" _No! No! I know who I am and I know what I am doing! And I shall eliminate any misguided idealists, who stand in my way!_ " Azrael attacked with his sword as Batman blocked, while Green Arrow fired from above but Azrael dodged. Red Robin, Nightwing and Arsenal to engage Azrael but he was able to hold his own against their combined efforts as he spun around with his sword before throwing down a smoke grenade as it exploded and he vanished.

* * *

Azrael was running across the rooftops before from above descended Red Robin with his wings and a young girl in purple cape and hood and black mask, holding her batons.

"You're not going anywhere." Spoiler sneered.

" _I will not let some children interfere in the work of God!_ " Azrael snarled.

He attacked with his sword as Red Robin used his wings as a shield before Spoiler kicked him back and was using her batons and metal hit metal as sparks flied. But Azrael grabbed her, throwing her down before an arrow stuck from the ground and exploded, knocking Azrael down as above stood an archer in black hood and armor, similar to League of Assassins armor.

"Shame on you, trying to take on a couple of kids."

" _Who are you?_ " Azrael demanded.

"I'm here to make sure you make penance for your sins." The assassin said as he jumped down and attacked with his sword and Azrael blocked.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	9. The Fallen Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

The assassin and Azrael clashed their swords as Tim and Stephanie stared.

"Who the hell is that?" Spoiler demanded.

"I don't know." Red Robin admitted. "But that outfit, it's League of Assassins."

"Run. I'll handle him." The assassin said as he and Azrael clashed their swords as sparks flied as metal hit metal.

The assassin aimed for Azrael's head but Azrael dodged. Azrael swung his sword, while the assassin blocked and spun around, hitting Azrael in the head with his elbow and kicking him in the chest, knocking him back.

Azrael staggered back but regained his footing as he swung with his sword in a fierce and swift move, breaking the assassin's blade.

Azrael was about to attack again but the assassin grabbed his arm and hit him in the back before disarming him as they exchanged blows. Azrael hit the assassin in the head and chest as the assassin grunted before grabbing Azrael as he tried to hit him with his fists but Azrael blocked all his blows before the assassin grabbed him as they fell down on the ground.

Azrael tried to kick the assassin in the head as he got up. The assassin dodged his kick as Azrael tried to kick him with his other leg but the assassin blocked with his own leg. The assassin blocked Azrael's fists and grabbed his hands before he threw Azrael down as he rolled down the ground.

Azrael got up and lunged at the assassin as they both fell off the rooftop over the edge, falling onto some scaffolding as it crashed and collapsed, vanishing in the darkness under the rooftop as Tim and Stephanie looked down to see that they were both gone.

"Who was that?" Spoiler asked.

"I don't know." Red Robin admitted. "But he had the training of the League of Assassins, that I know for sure."

Green Arrow and Batman showed up, checking up on Spoiler and Red Robin before looking around.

"What happened? Where's Azrael?" Batman demanded.

"Gone." Spoiler said.

"Someone got to him before us." Red Robin said.

"Who?" Green Arrow asked.

"I don't know but I guess he had more enemies than we thought." Red Robin said, wondering who just helped them.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Batman, Green Arrow, Gordon and Montoya approached the vault as Batman pulled out from his belt a round device.

"What is that?" Gordon asked.

"I managed to duplicate the technology, with which the keystones were created." Batman explained. "If we're lucky, maybe this will unlock the Vault of Sorrows."

"And maybe bury us alive in the process. That creep triggered a small earthquake." Montoya drawled.

"It shouldn't happen again." Batman assured them as he inserted the stone into the hole as the metal door in front of them shifted, revealing a silver chainmail armor as Batman scanned it with his cowl. "This metal… it's not like any metal on Earth, it's… lighter than iron, yet much stronger. Whoever would wear it…"

"He'd be very hard to take down." Green Arrow deduced.

"Well, it's good that this Azrael didn't get his hands on it." Gordon said.

"I'll find a place to keep it safe, Jim. I promise." Batman assured him.

* * *

 _ **GCPD**_

Detective Michael Lane was in his office, finishing doing the report on the case before the lights flickered and in front of him appeared a man in a monk attire and black hood.

"Well? Brother Lane?"

"Azrael has disappeared." Michael said as he got up. "The League of Assassins interfered."

"Is there a body?" The hooded man asked.

"There isn't, Father." Michael said. "I'm afraid we need to replace our champion. What's worse, Batman has confiscated the Suit of Sorrows."

"Then a new champion shall rise in his place." The hooded man said. "Kneel down, Brother Lane. Do you swear to uphold the principles of our order and all that for which we stand?"

"I do." Michael nodded.

"And never to share our secrets, nor divulge the true nature of our work?"

"I do."

"And to do so from now on until death, whatever the cost may be?"

"I do."

"Then, you shall rise as our new champion soon. You shall be reborn as Azrael, the messenger of Dumas."

Michael got up as he nodded. "What is the bidding of the order?"

"The prophecy has been delayed. Yet… we have gained allies that shall help our cause."

"Who are they?" Michael asked.

"Greetings." From the shadows showed up a woman with long brown hair and Eastern accent, in black dress. "My name is Miranda Tate. We have much to discuss with you."

* * *

"Well?" Joe Wilson asked as Talia al Ghul entered the limo.

"Azrael will be a great asset to our cause." Talia smirked.

"Luthor isn't pleased by us hiring a member of a mystical order." Joe said.

"I care not for what Lex thinks." Talia sneered. "I have another assignment for you, though, Joe."

"Which is?" Joe asked.

"Have you ever heard of a group called the Longbow Hunters?" Talia asked as Joe smirked, intrigued.

"They're just a myth." Joe said.

"They're very real." Talia smirked. "And they shall help us in getting revenge on your father, Oliver Queen and Thomas Merlyn and Bruce Wayne and everyone else." Joe smirked, intrigued, liking her offer. "Plus, what neither Thomas, Oliver or Thea or Mia know… that there is someone else, who is willing to destroy Malcolm and his legacy forever. And some old friends of ours have an axe to grind with them too."

Joe's smile widened, liking that he was closer to his revenge.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this. The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to this story.**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 ** _Batcave_**

"The armor is safe. I made sure of it." Bruce promised.

"We can't let that creep or anyone else get their hands on it." Dick said.

"They won't." Bruce nodded.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in Gotham City**_

"Thanks for coming to help, Steph." Tim smiled at Stephanie as they were having a coffee.

"I guess we can't escape the crazy, can we?" Stephanie smiled.

* * *

 ** _Gotham City Cemetery_**

Henry knelt down at the grave of his daughter and deceased girlfriend as he put his hand on the gravestone.

"Hey." Henry took a breath. "How you've been?" He smiled. "I… hope you're OK with Mommy. I… came here to… tell you that I love you both so much. And… I'll always carry you with me." He sighed, trying to find the right words, while trying to get ahold of himself. "For such a long time, it's been haunting me that I was keeping my distance from you and that I couldn't protect you.

But now I realize that I can't dwell on what could have been and I have to let you go to move on. I thought that if I'd keep reminding myself what happened with Ashley, I could protect Nicky, Riley and everyone else from something like this ever happening again.

But… it's the other way around. I will always carry you in my heart forever… but now I have to say the words I could never bring myself to. I let go of you, when the Dominators came and I was in the dreamworld because I knew that it wasn't real. But… even if this is real… some things don't last forever."

A stray tear rolled down his cheek as he smiled. "And even now, I have people that need me and that I'll always love. I'll always carry you both in my heart. You're both with me, no matter where I am. But now I have to say the words I couldn't bring myself to before.

Nicky and Barbara pleaded me to let you go. But I didn't want to because I was worried that I'd lose more people I care about. But… it's time for me to move on." He breathed out heavily as he was about to say the words he never could bring himself to before to the two people he had lost. "Goodbye, sweethearts. And I'll always love you both." He broke down in tears as Barbara and Nicole both put a consoling hand on his shoulder and Oliver, Sara and Laurel came to him for comfort.

* * *

"I'm proud of you." Nicole smiled at her brother as they walked down the graveyard.

"I wish I had listened to you before." Henry said.

"It's OK, Henry." Nicole said as he raised his brows, noticing that she wasn't calling him with his nickname. "I… I guess there's some fault on my part as well. All the times I freaked out and lashed out on you… I… now I understand." She sighed. "You didn't want what happened with them, happen to me or Riley. You were trying to protect us, no matter what." Henry nodded. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened since then."

"I guess we both have some share of blame." Henry said. "I mean, siblings fight all the time."

Nicole smiled, pounding her brother in the shoulder lightly before he noticed Montoya on the other side of the graveyard as Henry approached her.

"Hey."

"Hi." Montoya said. "I figured you'd be here."

"Is everything OK, Renee?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I just…" Montoya took a breath. "I wanted to apologize."

"To be fair, it's not like I gave you many reasons to trust me." Henry justified. "I… I guess I was so consumed with anger, guilt and grief that I wasn't…"

"I'm not talking about that." Montoya interrupted him. "It… when that car accident happened, I wondered, whether it was because you had enemies. And… part of me was wishing that it should have been you instead of your daughter.

And when you left and when I heard about what you did… all those people you hunted down and tortured… I guess I started to see you in worse light than when you planted the bug in my phone and used me and I thought that Arkham was just the place you deserve. And… the truth is… I should have been there for you." Henry raised his brows. "I should have been supporting you and helping you but I turned my back on you."

"It's not your fault. And I think there's no point in dwelling on what could have been." Henry said as Montoya nodded.

"I guess you're right." Montoya took a breath. "You've changed for the better. You have people that love you back and support you… I wish I had seen that sooner. And… maybe it's time I stopped hating you for the guy you were before… and start accepting you as the man you are now."

"I'm not the same guy you remember. I've changed." Henry told her.

"I know that now." Montoya nodded as she kissed him as he smiled. "Just tell me one thing. You and Sara. Do you love her?"

Henry took a breath. "She helped me and stopped me from doing something that I guess would have hurt the people I care about, forever and that I probably would have regretted forever. And… we've been through a lot… and… I don't ever want to lose what we have."

"Then don't let go of her." Montoya smiled.

Henry smiled. "Remember when we went for a coffee, when I helped you solve a case?"

"A coffee would be nice." Montoya nodded as they shook hands before Henry turned around but stopped himself as she spoke up. "Henry. Don't be a stranger."

He smiled as he approached Oliver, Laurel, Sara and his family. "Let's go home."

* * *

 ** _Wayne Manor_**

Oliver and Laurel went into the bedroom in Wayne Manor as Laurel put her daughter into crib before she saw a shadow at the balcony as she approached the shadow and saw a glimpse of his face before the shadow vanished.

"Tommy?" She called out as Oliver turned to her.

"What?" Oliver asked. "Is everything OK, Laurel? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Laurel sighed, sadness filling her. "I guess I did."

* * *

"They're safe." Shado assured Tommy as they were on a rooftop near the manor.

"Maybe I can—"

"You can't, Tommy." Shado interrupted him. "If they knew you were alive, you'd put them in danger."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked as Shado handed him a photo of a man with a tank top and a dragon tattoo on his shoulder.

"Taken a week ago." Shado said as Tommy's blood ran cold.

"That's not possible, he's dead." Tommy said.

"He's alive. We never found his or Joe's or Jade's body at Imperial Ring." Shado explained. "And he's allied himself with the Longbow Hunters and Talia."

Tommy roughed the photo into a ball, seething with anger. It was time to destroy his nemesis and ensure the safety of his loved ones, forever.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

A group of hooded people were in a circle, chanting as from a sarcophagus rose a man with short hair and a dragon tattoo on his shoulder as Jade Nguyen approached him, handing him a shirt as he put it on.

"Welcome back, old friend."

"How long was I—"

"Two years." Jade said as the man seethed with rage. "And they're still alive. But don't worry. Together with Lady Talia, Joe, Mr. Luthor, the Longbow Hunters and our other allies, we will crush them all."

"Tommy Merlyn took everything away from me. I'm going to enjoy taking everything from him." Richard Dragon vowed.

A new man appeared next to them. "I want my revenge on Thomas Merlyn as well. After all, brothers need to see each other."

"Who are you?" Dragon asked.

"You may call me Saracon of Ashkiri tribe." The man said. "Thomas robbed me of the honor to kill our father and for that he must die."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **If you read Arrow: _The Dark Archer_ comic book, you know who it is and should know why would he want revenge on Merlyn.**

 **I do plan at least three more sequels, one covering Batwoman crossover and one with Longbow Hunters arc and one that I need to plan through, but these I will write AFTER the Batwoman crossover airs and when the whole Season 7 of _Arrow_ is complete to research and write these sequels.**

 **Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.**

 **With regards**

 _ **Bl4ckHunter**_


End file.
